Grand Theft Auto: To Live and Die
by bleedgreen99
Summary: When the lives of five Los Santos residents are flipped upside down and they don't know why or how it happened, they take it upon themselves to make it right. Follow along as the main character of the five, Alex Polk, is forced to come to terms with his past and deal with the struggles Los Santos has to offer to the people who live (and die) there. Criticism is greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Grand Theft Auto: To Live and Die**

 **Episode One**

 **Chapter One**

Rain drops slowly fell from the sky and splashed against the grass as a man stood in front of a tombstone that had just been put up. Tears joined the raindrops as the man knelt down and placed his hand on the ground in front of the grave and held back from fully crying. The man had on a suit that was just a bit too big for him and his tie had been loosened. He looked up at the tombstone and stared at it. "Chris Robinson. Beloved husband. 1990-2016."

"I'm sorry man." he said as he rubbed his hands through his hair multiple times. The tears started to roll down his face at a faster rate as he inhaled deeply. He exhaled and sat down on the grass in front of the grave and wiped his face. "I never wanted this to happen. It's not like I wanted this. I told you not to get involved and now…"

"Alex!" a female voice called. The man turned his head and saw Chris's wife, Daisy Robinson walking towards him holding a black umbrella and wearing a brown trenchcoat. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here. Come on."

Alex Polk was a man in his mid 20's and had a lived a roller coaster type of lifestyle. Once he had adjusted to one thing, something would come into his life and twist it all around. He had no steady job and the only reason he wasn't homeless was because his parents wired him money every now and then. The one person who talked to him and tried to help him keep a steady life was his childhood friend Chris Robinson.

"You go on Daisy. I'll find my way home." Alex said as he looked away from her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice had shaken so much when she talked, Alex knew sitting in the same car as her wouldn't go well.

"Take care Alex." She said as she turned and left him there.

"I'm going to make this right." Alex whispered to the grave. "I'm going to get revenge for you."

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS PRIOR** to that, Alex had been walking home from his job. He worked at a gas station not to far from his house. He lived in one of the low end communities of Los Santos called Strawberry. As he walked along during one of the slow afternoons he began to feel uneasy as if people had been watching him. He turned to look and saw three men wearing all green looking at him and pointing. When he turned back around he put his head down and began to walk at a much quicker pace.

He continued walking and in his view of the concrete below, a pair of sneakers entered his eye sight. He looked up and saw a dark skinned man standing there wearing a green t-shirt with a giant letter "F" in the middle. He also had on a green bandana that covered his head, a large gold chain, khaki shorts, and green and white sneakers. The man chewed on a toothpick that stuck halfway out of his mouth as he stared at Alex.

"Excuse me." Alex said as he tried to walk by. When he tried to go around the man, he was pushed back and nearly fell over. Alex felt as though he could feel the man staring into him it was that intimidating.

"What's goin' on white boy?" the man asked.

 _Boy?_ Alex thought to himself. _I know I look young but I'm not a boy. I'm only twenty-three._

"I would like to go home." Alex said.

"I didn't ask what you would like." the man said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Listen. Boss man says he wants your payments."

"My what? I haven't worked for your boss in two years. He should know by now I'm done." Alex said.

"Listen bitch. I don't give a fuck if you in the game or not. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to. You got money to give to my man or not?" the man said. He cracked his knuckles and looked Alex up and down.

"I don't have any money." Alex said sighing and closing his eyes.

"You gonna have to pay one way or anotha." the man said. Alex could feel the man's massive arm wind up his punch but was saved by the sound of sirens. Alex opened one eye and turned around as a police cruiser slowly moved down the street and stopped right next to Alex and the muscular man in green. Smoke shot out from the exhaust and the window slowly rolled down. Behind the window was Alex's friend Chris Robinson who had short brown hair and olive skin. His eyes were brown and shined depending on what type of mood he was in. His face always looked relax thanks to a calm smile that seemed to always be there.

"Is there a problem here officer?" the man asked looking at him.

"I believe there is. I saw that you were about to hit this man. That would be assault son. You can go ahead and hit him, I won't stop you. Just know once you do your ass will be in the back of this car quicker than you know it." Chris said.

"Man I aint't your son." the man said, squinting at Chris. He looked back at Alex and seemed to act a lot more tough than before.

"You're lucky this time fool. Next time may be different." the man said as he walked by Alex, bumping him with his shoulder. Alex turned to Chris and waited for the man to be out of hearing range before talking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I was actually going to check on you. Are you in the drug dealing game again?" Chris asked.

"No! I told you I'm down with that life. It's like it is a different story or something. I'm a gas station employee now and I will be for rest of my life… sadly." Alex said. Chris smiled and shook his head.

"Get in dumbass. I'll give you a lift home." Chris said as he started up the engine again.

* * *

When they arrived at Alex's house they both got out and walked inside. It was a small house that had a living room when you first walked in with three other rooms. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, and the kitchen which was connected with the living room. Chris flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV that was set up in front of him. Alex walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbed two beers, and walked back out to Chris. He handed him one beer and sat down next to him as the sports channel played in the background.

"So why did that guy stop you?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea. Something about his boss wanting money. I haven't done any work for The Families since I quit the business and his boss knows this." Alex said.

"Maybe there is a new guy in charge." Chris said. He chugged down half the bottle while Alex twirled his in his hand. Chris put the bottle down on the coffee table in front of him and wiped his face as he stood up.

"I gotta get back to work. If you need anything don't be afraid to call. Daisy wants to have you over for dinner some time too." Chris said as he walked back to the door.

"Yeah alright." Alex said as he stood up.

"Stay safe Alex." Chris said. "Don't make me have to save your ass."

"I'll be fine. I always am." Alex said. Chris left him alone in his house as Alex sat back down and stared at the TV. He stayed like that for a while until finally he stood up and went to his room. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a pistol and sighed.

"I'll be fine." Alex repeated to himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I thought I'd try something new here like my friend DiligentWriter is doing. (Check him out if you haven't) He has started a Grand Theft Auto story that I'm helping him write so I decided to do my own without any help. I'll decide if I keep going based on the reviews this story gets. Thanks! And... Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Yo check it dawg. Look at that fool in the Families about to rob that scrawny white dude." A dark skinned man named Tank said. He was bald with a scruffy beard and wore a large purple shirt that went down to his knees, dark blue jeans, purple sneakers, and a black bandana on his head. He turned to the two other guys behind a smiled a smile that made you know whatever was going in his head was no good.

"Would you look at this. White boy got lucky. A cop showed up." Rory Pierce said, Tank's right hand man and good friend. He also had on mostly purple, but he wore a tank top that showed off the large muscles he had.

The third man was named Leonard "Leo" Roberts. He had cornrows and wore a purple basketball jersey as he stared at the ground listening to the other two talk.

"Hey Leo, what you thinkin' about?" Tank said turning his head around to look at him. Leo raised his head and forced out a small laugh.

"I'm thinking about how dumb you two sound." Leo said. He watched as the 'white boy' across the street got into the police officer's car and the two drove away. Leo then saw four members of the Families walking towards them. His eyes grew big and his face became serious as he stood up from the bench he was sitting. Tank and Rory stood up too as the four came closer.

"Yo Leo. Don't worry man I got you. If anything goes wrong my boy Rory here is packin'." Tank said. Leo shook his head and closed his eyes as the four men were standing in front of the three Ballas members now.

"What's good?" the man who tried to mug the man asked. Leo nodded his head and kept quiet as Tank did the opposite.

"I just saw your punk ass fail a mugging." Tank said. Leo stared at him as the mugger became angry.

"The hell did you just say to me nigga?" the mugger asked.

"I said I just watched your stupid black ass fail to rob that cracker." Tank said getting in his face. He was shoved down onto a bench by one of the mugger's friends. He then immediately stood back up as the mugger stuck his hand out.

"I wouldn't try that." the mugger said. He lifted up his shirt to show a glock hidden there, stuck between his body and his pants. Tank stared at the glock until the mugger dropped his shirt and smiled.

"Leo. Rory." Tank said.

"Yeah?" the two responded in unison. Tank looked back at them then the mugger and swallowed loudly. He quickly punched the mugger in the face and grabbed the glock. He then ran in the other direction as Leo took that as a sign to run as well.

"You Ballas are dead!" the mugger yelled. Leo was running behind Rory and Tank and looked back to see their gang rivals chasing them down. They eventually ran all the way down to the cul de sac in Grove Street where the other gang wouldn't dare try to enter.

"What the hell was that?!" Leo yelled at Tank. Tank ignored him and walked up to his house which was on the corner of the cul de sac. He opened the door and turned around to face Leo.

"Yo man I forgot to tell you. Me, you, Rory, and Jesse are gonna be heading out to Blaine County for business in a couple of days." Tank said. Rory walked into his house as Leo started walking backwards. He stuck up his middle finger to Tank who smiled.

"Fuck you man. Making me run all the way down here just to tell me that." Leo said.

"Fuck you too bitch." Tank yelled out as he slammed the door. Leo shook his head and sighed as he continued walking back to where he ran from. He never really thought of Tank as a friend due to all the trouble he would get into. Now he had no choice since he was second in command of the Ballas and chose Leo to work with him.

Leo eventually reached his car and got in. He picked up a sticky note inside that was a grocery list for his grandmother. He started the car and began to drive to the nearest store.

* * *

When Leo arrived at the store he got out of his car and walked inside. He looked around and started putting anything he needed into a basket. As he walking along aisle he heard a gun click and a man start screaming.

"Put the money in the bag old man!" a guy in a monkey mask yelled at the cashier.

"Aw man you gotta be kidding me." Leo said to himself as the cashier began to empty the register. Once the register was closed the man began to walk around the store, making the people inside put their valuables inside. Leo could hear police sirens closing in on the store and smiled as the man came up to him next.

"Fill the bag with whatever's gonna get me money." the man said.

"I ain't got nothin'." Leo said. The man put the gun against Leo's forehead and talked slowly.

"Fill. The. Bag." the man said again. When Leo didn't respond, the man ripped a gold watch off of Leo's wrist and threw it in the bag. He then sprinted for the door as Leo ran after him.

"That's my grandpa's watch asshole." Leo said. He grabbed the robber and tackled him outside where a female and a male cop stood aiming their guns at the two.

"Freeze!" the woman said. Leo recognized she had a spanish accent as the male cop aimed his gun at the robber.

"Put your weapon down sir!" he yelled at the robber who was aiming his gun at Leo. Leo on the other hand had his hands up and was backing away from anyone holding a firearm. When the robber began to put the gun down, the male cop shot him in the chest, causing him to fall over. Leo's eyes were wider than ever as he watched the man gasp for air as blood poured out of his chest.

"Call an ambulance." the male cop ordered the female. She hesitated a minute before grabbing her radio and asking for medical help. Leo was handed back his watch by the male cop and quickly walked away from the scene and didn't look back. He got in his car and shook his head.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled in his car as he pulled away and began to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"O'Brien and Parker! I need you in my office." a large dark skinned man said from a doorway. He wore a police chief cap and a blue shirt with a badge attached to it. His nametag read Alexander Wells. His brown eyes look tired and the bags underneath them helped that look. The two police officers he had called walked into his office where he now sat behind his desk. He looked up at the two and smiled.

"I have two reports. You guys are headed to a local grocery store, it's being held up." Alexander said. "Radio in when that's done." The two officers nodded and quickly walked out to their squad car and left the police station.

"What a hard ass. Didn't even give us a minute to breathe." Parker said. His full name was Donny Parker and he had short light brown hair and green eyes. He had a smug smile that made you want to punch him when you saw him. His partner, Catherine O'Brien had a bit of a tan thanks to being half hispanic. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore the standard policeman outfit. Donny pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the sirens while driving to where the robbery was happening.

"It annoys me how these people think they can just go around and do whatever they want." Donny said shaking his head as the car flew into the air a bit thanks to a speed bump.

"We would be out of the job if it wasn't for criminals." Catherine said. They could see the store just up the block while Donny pulled over a few feet away from it. The two got out and put their hands on their holsters as they walked closer to the store.

"All I'm saying is that if the Chief actually gave a damn, shit like this wouldn't happen." Donny said. He pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed it at the door to the store. Two dark skinned men came tumbling out, one tackling the other to the ground. Donny aimed his gun at the man holding a bag and wearing a monkey mask as Catherine aimed her gun at the other man.

"Freeze!" Catherine yelled since it looked like the robber was about to run.

"Put your gun down sir!" Donny ordered. The innocent man began to back away as the robber slowly began to lower his gun. Catherine was surprised when Donny fired his gun and shot the robber in the chest, knocking him down.

"Call an ambulance." Donny said as he walked over to the man and grabbed the bag full of other people's property. Catherine hesitated before radioing in for an ambulance. She then walked back to the squad car and radioed Alexander that Donny had shot someone who wasn't resisting arrest.

"I'll deal with it. Tell him to stay there. I need you to head on up to Blaine County for me. We have word on a hit that may be going down and need to stop it before happens." Alexander said.

"Alright boss." Catherine said. Donny looked over to her and tossed her the keys as he kneeled next to the dying man. Catherine got into the squad car and left the scene quickly, her heart was racing.

* * *

"Carlos! I need you to do something for me!" a light skinned man with a thick spanish accent said as he sat on a leather chair behind a polished, wooden desk. He had two other spanish men standing behind him. They wore black flannel shirts with only the top button buttoned. They also wore glasses and black bandanas. One was a bit more muscular than the other but other then that they looked the same especially since they had the same facial hair which was a patch of hair on their chin.

The man who spoke was named Jorge Rodriguez. He was the most feared man in Blaine County since he was the leader of the gang called the Aztecas. He had slicked back black hair and wore a suit, unlike any other member of the Aztecas. He had a full goatee and wore a gold watch on his wrist, just to show off how wealthy he was. He was slowly taking over Blaine County thanks to the help of some local businessman who didn't care about anything except becoming rich.

Carlos Ramirez walked through the large doors leading to Jorge's office. Carlos usually wore glasses except for when he went to work for the Aztecas. He had his hair cut in a buzz cut style and wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"What's going on boss man?" Carlos asked. It was his last day as an Azteca, and Jorge told him he was going to let him relax and take it easy. Carlos wanted out of the gang for a while but had to wait.

"I need you to do one last thing that will let you cruise into retirement amigo." Jorge said with a sly smirk.

"What do you need?" Carlos asked.

"There's this punta in town. She's a lawyer working a case against us, the Aztecas. I need you to take her out Carlos. This bitch could put many of our hermanos away. We can't let that happen… you can't. We just started becoming feared, we can't be stepped on now." Jorge said. He opened a drawer behind his desk and Carlos couldn't see what he was getting. Jorge then placed a Glock on his desk and slightly pushed it towards Carlos who stared at it.

"You want me to kill someone? On my last day? Are you crazy?!" Carlos asked. Jorge went from staring at the gun to staring at Carlos and his eyes went wide, with a bit of an insane gleam.

"What did you just call me ese?" Jorge asked.

"Um nothing boss…" Carlos said.

"Good. Now do this and you're out." Jorge said. "My boys will go with you just in case you need backup." Jorge said with a head nod. His two men stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to Carlos, who grabbed the Glock and walked out with the two bodyguards.

* * *

Later on in the day, Carlos was sitting in a Patriot with the stronger of Jorge's bodyguards sitting next to him. The other one sat in the back and both had not spoken a word the whole way there. Carlos tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel and watched the light blue convertible that belonged to the lawyer they were targeting.

When a woman with short dark brown hair began to walk towards the car and pulled out a set of keys, the bodyguards pulled out their Glocks and cocked them. They nodded at each other and opened the doors to get out while Carlos put his hands together and began to mumble words real quickly. He got out after them and pulled out his Glock. The three gangsters approached the woman who was about to leave the parking lot until she turned around and saw three gun's in her face.

"What's going on?!" the lady asked.

"Sarah Spruce, you FUCKED up." the large Azteca said.

"Yeah, and now you're going to have to pay." the smaller one said with a grin. Carlos felt a bead of sweat slowly trickle down the side of his face. He looked up and aimed the gun at the large Azteca's leg.

"God forgive me." Carlos said. He fired the gun, knocking the large man down to a knee as he grabbed his leg and hollered in pain. The smaller man looked at Carlos and aimed his gun at his head. He was about to pull the trigger when the lawyer, Sarah Spruce, hit him in the head with her briefcase. The shorter Azteca grabbed his head, and fired his gun into the air giving Carlos a chance to get out of there. He fired his gun at the shorter Azteca's leg, knocking him down too. Carlos then got into Sarah's car and she ran around to the passenger seat. Carlos backed out of the parking spot and sped away as sirens began to fill the air.

"Who the hell are you to just jump in my car and drive away?" Sarah yelled at him.

"Someone that didn't wanna kill you lady!" Carlos yelled back. "I don't wanna kill anyone so just shut up and let me get us out of here!" This caused Sarah to be quiet as Carlos accelerated down the highway back towards Blaine County.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carlos stopped the car in the middle of an abandoned field in Sandy Shores. He stepped out of the car as Sarah got out as well, and walked around to the driver seat. She took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Carlos.

"What is this?" Carlos asked.

"Money. A thank you in a way. Now I better never see you again." Sarah said. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. She placed sunglasses over her eyes and began to back away.

"Hey! You'll need me to save you again eventually!" Carlos said with a smile as she drove away. He looked around and saw a lowrider headed his way, but couldn't make out if it was friendly or not.

"Aw shit." Carlos said. He began to sprint away as a man pulled himself out the window, holding a sub-machine gun. Carlos heard the sound of metal hitting metal and turned around to see his Patriot rammed into the lowrider chasing him. Out of the Patriot stumbled a familiar face to Carlos.

"What the fuck! Are you out of your mind ese?!" Carlos yelled.

"Saving your dumb ass, obviously I am!" the person shouted back as he stumbled over to Carlos. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair. Carlos caught him as he nearly fell to the ground and the two began to walk away from the scene together.

"You're loco gringo." Carlos said with a small laugh.

"It's not gringo. It's Heath. Now let's get the hell out of here." Heath said.

"How did you even find me?" Carlos asked.

"I was watching the news and saw your car at a crime scene. What else is a friend gonna do? Leave you out here?" Heath said with a smile. Carlos shook his head as his Patriot began to have fire rise from the engine.

* * *

Alex sat in his apartment drinking a beer and watching a basketball game when all of a sudden the doorbell went off through out his house. Alex didn't hear from anyone that they were coming off so he became suspicious. He quickly ran to his room and grabbed the pistol he kept there. He placed it between his pants and his back and covered it with his shirt. He walked back to the door and opened it slightly and saw a short, curvy girl with black hair standing there.

"Maxine?" Alex asked.

"Hello Alex. Already forget about me?" Maxine asked as she raised her eyebrows. Alex scratched the back of his head and forced a small smile.

"No, it's just... What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd hear from you again." Alex said. Maxine took a step inside while Alex moved out of the way to allow her in. She looked around at the living room which looked like a tornado had just swept through the place. Alex quickly picked up a pile of clothes and threw them into his room.

"I would have cleaned the place up a bit if I knew you were coming." Alex said.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I just wanted to check on you to see how you were doing. Last time we talked you were in some stuff that I didn't want to have any part of." Maxine said.

"I'm out of that stuff now. I work at a gas station, sadly. I'm trying to get a better job so I can buy a better place." Alex said "Or a maid."

"Yeah you could definitely use a maid.' Maxine said as she took another look around. She shook her head and smiled at Alex who smiled back in return. "I'm glad you've turned yourself around. I'm gonna keep checking on you to make sure you don't do any more stupid shit." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and leaving his house. Alex sighed and pulled the gun out and put it back in it's place in his room. He shook his head and began to clean his house.

"I really need like a peephole or something." he said to himself as he tossed a beer bottle into a trash can.

* * *

A man sat at a table with a Pinot grigio in front of him. He wore a collared t-shirt and had long black hair that was combed back. He also wore beige cargo pants and had black sunglasses that rested on his head. He took a sip from his drink and let out a sigh as he looked at the snobby assholes of Los Santos that sat around him.

"Bunch of rich pricks." the man said to himself under his breath. He placed his drink back on the round table in front of him as a blonde girl wearing a pink button up shirt and an apron walked over to him.

"Can I get you another drink sir?" she asked.

"No thanks sweetheart. I'm done here. Just put the drink on my tab." he said as he stood up. The waitress nodded and walked away as the man stretched his arms. He was about to leave when his phone rang and he sat back down.

"Hello. Who is it?" he asked. "Oh hello Sarah."

"I was nearly killed today." Sarah said on the other side of the phone.

"What?! By who?" the man asked as he looked around, making sure he didn't cause a scene.

"By some gangbanging dickheads. It's fine, one of them actually saved me. I'm headed home now. I'll see you later." she said and hung up. The man placed his phone in his pocket and was about to stand again when two men in suits sat down in front of him.

"Mitchell Spruce." one said who had short brown hair. He had a silver watch on and was much taller than the other man. The other man had light brown hair that was also cut shortly but had a bit more fat than his friend.

"That's me." Mitchell said.

"Our boss sent us to talk to you." the shorter one said. "You can call me Lance."

"I'm Colton." the taller one said with a slight smile. "Our boss would like it if you could go back into business."

"Business? What do you mean? I've never been an owner of anything." Mitchell said.

"Cut the shit Mitchell. We know about what you used to do." Lance said.

"This is insane. I have no idea what you are talking about." Mitchell said as he began to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Colton said. Mitchell looked down and saw he was holding a pistol with a silencer on it, which was aimed directly at Mitchell's knee.

"Shoot me. These people will have you arrested right after." Mitchell said.

"Alright. But what about your sister? She won't be saved like you would be. If you let us shoot you Sarah will die Mitchell. And your past will be leaked to every police station in the county. So please, for the sake of me, your sister, and yourself, be smart." Colton said.

"What do you want from me?" Mitchell asked.

"We need you to go back in business, we said this earlier." Lance said. Mitchell bit the inside of his mouth and squinted at the two.

"Alright fine. But if anything happens to my sister, I'll come after you two. And whoever the hell your boss is." Mitchell said as he slowly began to back away.

"Oh trust us. She'll be fine, and as for our boss. You'll meet him soon enough. Now take this. We'll contact you on it." Colton said as he tossed him a flip phone. Mitchell caught it and placed it in the pocket on his shirt. He nodded to the two and began to walk away to his Banshee which was parked outside the restaurant. Mitchell got in and began to drive away as slammed his fist against the dashboard.

"Son of a bitch! I thought I was done with this!" Mitchell shouted as he drove towards his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was another usual day for Alex. Work at the gas station, have lunch, work again, and then finally head home. All was surprisingly going well despite the few weird incidents that had been happening to him lately. His old girlfriend Maxine showed up at his door and two days before that, he was nearly jumped. He was hoping for smooth sailing here on out but of course, nothing ever goes his way.

While he was walking home after a good day at work, he turned the corner and walked straight into three dark skinned men wearing the colors of the Ballas. He looked at each one who looked right back at him but had a more menacing look instead of a scared one that Alex seemed to give off.

"How can I help you?" Alex asked.

"Leo, did you hear this fool?" the one in the middle said.

"I heard him Tank. He wants to know how he can HELP us." the man to Tank's left said. The third man, instead of speaking, acted as if he were a bull and blew out of his nose in a weird yet frightening way. He had his arms crossed and his biceps looked like they could crush Alex's head in an instant.

"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble." Alex said.

"Alright then fair enough white boy. How 'bout this. Why don't you give my man Rory here all that you got on you? Then we'll be out of your hair." Tank said.

"Can't we work something out man. All I got is my phone and I kind of need that." Alex said.

"You mean to tell me you ain't got no fucking wallet? How you walk around and not got a wallet?" Tank asked raising his voice.

"I don't have a lot of money." Alex said.

"How about this. We can just beat the shit out of you instead. Then when we're done that we'll take your phone." Tank said. He smiled crookedly as Leo looked at him.

"Why don't we just let the dude go? He don't got nothing." Leo said.

"Cause I'm not trying to be no pussy. That's what you sound like right now." Tank said.

"Watch who you're talking to." Leo said fully turning to Tank. Tank turned to look at Leo and Alex actually believed they were going to start fighting each other. That didn't happen though as a fourth man approached them all, someone they all recognized.

"What the hell are you niggas doing?" the man said. He had a clean shaven head and a black goatee. He had dark skin like the others and a few of his teeth were replaced with gold ones which Alex thought fit in well with his look. However, when he made eye contact with the man he saw how cold and lifeless his eyes really seemed, but behind all that he saw a glimmer of happiness, of a good man.

"No fucking way! My boy Alex? What are you doing here?" the man said to him. Alex gave a small smile and made a slight wave with his hand.

"How you doin' Jesse?" Alex asked. Jesse grabbed Alex's hand and brought him in for a hug. He slapped him on the back and let him go, smiling at him.

"My boys bothering you? Just let me know and I'll have them kicked out." Jesse said.

"You know this cracker jack?" Tank asked.

"Watch what you say to my man." Jesse said sternly, "And hell yeah I know him. We go way back, but he's clean now." Jesse turned to Alex and nodded. "I'll catch you around Alex, I gotta take these shitheads out on business."

"See ya man." Alex said as the four began to walk away.

"Yo man, hit me up sometime! I'm not as busy as you think even though I lead the Ballas." Jesse said. He put on sunglasses and proceeded to walk to an all black Patriot with tinted windows. He got in the driver's seat while Leo got in next to him and Rory and Tank got in the back.

"I can't believe y'all niggas thought you could fuck with my man." Jesse said as he shook his head and started the engine.

"We got bored man. What are you gonna do about it? It's not like we went through with it." Tank said.

"You were about to." Leo spoke up. Tank glared at the back of his head as Jesse pulled out from his parking spot and began to drive out of the city.

"I catch you near any of my homies again, and I'll crack each one of your skulls." Jesse said. Everyone got quiet as rap music blared throughout the car ride towards Sandy Shores. Jesse eventually spoke up as he got bored from all the quietness.

"You guys think the Aztecas are ready to make this deal?" Jesse asked. "It'd be nice to have a peace between the gangs. Something new and won't cause any city destruction."

"Man we should have brought some back up. Then we just take out the Aztecas right there. Once we do that Blaine County is ours!" Tank said as him and Rory did one of their many handshakes.

"Are you stupid or something? Do you know what kind of gang war that would create? All of the gangs would fight to control Blaine County. Trust me nigga, no one wants to see a gang war that big." Leo said. Tank sucked his teeth and looked out the window since Leo decided to kill his mood. The car soon became quiet again and Jesse didn't bother trying to start a conversation back up and decided to just keep driving.

Leo stared out the window and decided to go into the glove compartment. He looked inside and saw something surprising, a Glock. He looked over at Jesse who shrugged.

"Always gotta be careful." Jesse simply said.

"Right… Careful." Leo said as he shook his head. "Careful my ass. He's trying to get us all shot." he said to himself quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are we sure about this man?" Leo asked. Jesse pulled the gun out of the glove department and placed it inside his leather jacket. He nodded at Leo who sighed in return. The two exited the car while Tank and Rory did the same thing. The four were now in Blaine County, uncharted grounds for them since they had always operated out of the city. The area they were at seemed to be a runway due to the hangar next to them and a small helicopter on a helipad. Looking down the runway, an army of the Aztecas stood there staring towards the four Ballas.

"Just stay cool boys. We don't want anything to go wrong." Jesse said. He proceeded to walk down the dirt path towards the Aztecas where a man in a suit stood in front of all the others. He had a sly smile and stroked his goatee.

"Jesse! I'm glad you could make it!" the man yelled out to them. Leo continued to have a worried feeling about the line of black vans that stood there and how many men they could possibly hold.

"Jorge! My nigga!" Jesse said loudly with a large grin. He finally reached the Aztecas where he shook hands with Jorge.

"I'm glad we could finally bring this petty rivalry to an end." Jorge said. Four of his men stepped forward causing Tank and Rory to tense up. Leo on the other hand was still distracted, trying to figure out how many people could really be here. "I hope you don't mind but my men are going to have to pat you and your men down. Safety procedures."

"Of course." Jesse said with a smile. The four Azteca members began to check each man and didn't find anything until they checked Tank and Jesse.

"What's this?" Jorge asked as one of his men pulled out the gun from Jesse's jacket.

"Like you said. Safety procedures." Jesse said.

"A man of honesty. I like it." Jorge said. His men then pulled out a pistol that was strapped to Tank's leg. Jesse looked at him and his eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing with that?!" Jesse asked.

"Safety procedures." Tank said with a shrug and a smile. He looked at both Jesse and Jorge who were equally angered and unhappy.

"You allowed your man to bring this?" Jorge asked.

"I thought I could trust him. I guess I can't." Jesse said.

"Well we'll be keeping the gun. Just to make sure he doesn't try anything." Jorge said. Jesse nodded but Tank had a different idea. He snatched the gun back from the Azteca member, who quickly pulled out their own gun. Tank aimed the pistol at him, causing the rest of the Aztecas to aim their weapons at the four defenseless Ballas.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jesse said to him.

"We aren't weak like this. We don't need no damn truce." Tank said. He fired his gun at Jorge, who received a bullet in his shoulder. The Aztecas released fire on the four who quickly ran behind crates of ammo that were set up next to the hangar. Bullets flew overhead as Jesse grabbed the pistol from Tank.

"Nigga are you out of your mind!" Leo yelled at Tank. "Thanks to you we just started a gang war. We aren't even going to be in the war cause we are gonna get our asses shot and killed right here."

"Do you guys not realized we dove behind weapon and ammo crates. We can get out of here!" Rory said to the others. He pulled out a Micro SMG for each person and handed them to everyone.

"We have a tiny ass machine gun and they got Carbine Rifles on us. Yeah we are really gettin' out of here." Leo said as he cocked the SMG.

"All of you just shut the fuck up. Let me think." Jesse said as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Tank reached into the crate and pulled out a grenade. He quickly pulled the pin out with his teeth and chucked it out at the Aztecas.

"Get down!" one Azteca yelled as an explosion filled the air.

"Go!" Jesse ordered. He stood up and began to run back to his Patriot as the others quickly followed his lead. As the group ran past the hangar Azteca members popped their heads out and began to fire their rifles at them.

"How the hell did they get in front of us?!" Tank yelled as he blind fired the Micro SMG.

"They probably had backup plans if some dumbass tried to kill their leader." Jesse retorted. The four reached the Patriot and got in. They then quickly sped out of the Sandy Shores Airfield as the Aztecas filled their Declassee Grangers, and some hung off the sides of it. They chased after the Patriot as one van took the injured Jorge back to their hideout.

* * *

"Where the hell are we gonna go?" Carlos asked as his friend Heath packed a duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities he was going to need.

"We can escape to the city. Right now, you just worry about the Aztecas. I'll worry about anything else we have to deal with." Heath said. He grabbed his phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Carlos asked.

"A friend in the city. Maybe they can help us out by letting us stay with them." Heath said as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Carlos took a deep breath and looked around at Heath's house. It was a small shack in Sandy Shores and they were offley close to some drug dealers house. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered to Carlos was how he was going to get out of Blaine County unnoticed. A knock on the door took him out of his trance. He walked over to it and opened it, shocked by who was on the other side.

"Hey there Carlos." one of Jorge's right hand men said. It was the tall one and he was holding a Pump Shotgun. Behind him was the shorter one who didn't have a weapon. What both had in common was a bandage wrapped around their leg.

"Hey Pablo." Carlos said to the tall one. "Miguel."

"We are gonna kill your ass homie." Pablo said. The two walked into the house and Carlos reacted quickly. He kicked Pablo in his bullet wound causing him to scream in pain.

"We need to get moving amigo!" Carlos yelled at the bathroom door. Carlos then ran for the back door as Pablo fired the shotgun, smashing multiple pictures hung up on the wall. As the two Azteca members hobbled towards Carlos, Heath quickly came out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag before running outside.

"Let's get moving!" Carlos said. He had ran out the back door and was waiting inside in a black Vigero. Heath ran around to the other side and got in the passenger seat and the two drove off as Pablo and Miguel slowly ran out to the street, firing the shotgun at the car that was already gone.

* * *

"Chief you got a minute?" Catherine asked as she ran after Alexander who had just put on his coat and was walking out of the Police Station.

"Sure O'Brien. Walk with me." he said. He held the door open for her and the two walked out into the lively city. There was a bit of silence before Catherine started to talk.

"What are you going to do about Donny?" Catherine asked.

"Actually I was just on my way to handle that. I'm hoping City Hall will listen to what I have to say and give me time to get evidence." Alexander said.

"Oh alright." Catherine said.

"You can join me since you're a witness. Trust me, I'll make sure Donny doesn't stay on the force for long." Alexander said.

"Alright Chief. Hopefully they listen." Catherine said as the two continued to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I should probably get going soon." Chris said as he and Alex stared at the TV in Alex's living room. They were watching a basketball game and their eyes had been glued to the screen since the minute it started.

"Just stay till the end of the game. I'm sure Daisy won't mind." Alex said. He stood up and grabbed a bowl that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. He then walked into the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to get that?" Chris asked as he stood up. Alex hesitated and began to walk to his room.

"I'll get it just give me a second." he finally said. Once he disappeared inside his room, the doorbell rang again. This time, Chris stood up and walked over to the door with his eyes still on the TV. He opened the door as Alex walked out of his room. Standing in the doorway were two large men dressed in green.

"No disrespect homie, but we were paid to do this." one of the men said. He pulled out a Glock and aimed it at Chris. Chris turned his head quickly and before he could react he was shot in the chest twice.

"No!" Alex screamed as he pulled out his gun. He fired it and shot the second man in the shoulder. The shooter got away as sirens were quickly heard approaching the scene and Alex knelt down next to Chris who was slowly bleeding out.

* * *

"So which one is my target?" Mitchell asked as he scratched at the stubble on his face. Sitting next to him was Colton, who had both his hands on the steering wheel of the car they were in. Lance, the short and chubby suited man, was sitting in the back as the three watched two people from across the street.

"The man, Alexander Wells. He's the Chief of Police and our boss, your boss, wants you to take him out so his guys can take over the police department." Lance said.

"This city is going to shit real quick." Mitchell said.

"We aren't doing anything yet. Just scoping out the target. Checking what routes he takes, who is with him, where he goes. Ya know, the important stuff." Colton said.

"Right. Right. Important stuff." Mitchell said as he shook his head.

. . .

Across the street Catherine and Alexander were just reaching City Hall. They both walked in and most of the walk there was a blur for Catherine who had only one thing on her mind; get Donny Parker out of the police force. As they reached the office of Los Santos' mayor, Catherine felt extremely nervous.

"Alexander Wells! What can I do for you?" A man with slicked back black hair and a slick black suit asked.

"Paul Madden, how have you been? I'm just coming by to talk to you about something that's been bothering me and a fellow officer here." Alexander said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Paul asked.

"A fellow officer, Donny Parker, went out of line the other day." Alexander said.

"Really? That's interesting, Mr. Parker was just in here. He actually gave me a security tape. Would you like to watch it with me?" Paul asked the two. Both nodded in response and Paul put the tape into a slot on a small TV on his desk.

As the tape started Catherine recognized it as the day her and Donny stopped the two men outside the corner store. While they kept watching Catherine remembered that Donny was about to shoot the man, but the videotape showed the bullet coming out of Catherine's gun. Her eyes went wide as Paul Madden stopped the tape and looked at both Catherine and Alexander who were in shock.

"As far as it seems, Donny Parker did nothing wrong. You are the one who should be taken off the force." Paul said as he stood up. "And that's exactly what I'm doing. Catherine O'Brien, you are no longer a member of the Los Santos Police Department."

"Sorry Catherine." Alexander said as he looked at her. Catherine looked back and forth at both of them before storming out of the building.

* * *

Jesse, Tank, Leo, and Rory were hiding out in abandoned shack with their Patriot left on the side of the rood a couple blocks away. They could hear Azteca gang members screaming at each other from all over and Leo thought they were done for.

"This all your fault Jesse!" Tank said in an angry hushed tone. Both Leo and Jesse looked at Tank with confused expressions.

"You were the one with the gun smart guy!" Leo shot back.

"And you fired that gun." Jesse added on. Rory pulled a gun out that was between his pants and back and handed it to Tank.

"And look who has the gun now bitches." Tank said with a evil grin. The sound of the Aztecas was starting to become distant and Leo was worried for a whole new reason. Tank aimed the gun at Jesse.

"You know you are a shitty leader Jesse." Tank said.

"Aw come on now nigga, put the gun down. I know you aren't this big of an idiot." Jesse said. Tank widened his eyes before laughing to himself.

"Did you hear that Rory?" Tank asked.

"I heard it boss." Rory said. Tank smiled and cocked the gun aiming it at Jesse's chest. Leo looked back and forth at the two sides not knowing what to do.

"This nigga thinks I'm an idiot. Just wait, once you are gone the Ballas will be the best gang in Los Santos. All thanks to me." Tank said.

"Was this your plan all along? Kill me and take over?" Jesse asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it, but it seems it's come down to me. See you in hell Jesse." Tank said as he fired the gun. Jesse dropped to the ground as Rory ran out of the shack and Tank aimed the gun at Leo.

"I don't got no problems with you Leo. Don't make me have one with you either. You are out of the Ballas but you're not dying today. But if I smell you coming around our parts, you're fucking done." Tank said. He then left the shack as Leo stared down at a dying Jesse. He grabbed Jesse's legs and pulled him out of the shack. Leo saw the pistol that Tank had used lying next to the shack.

"Nigga must've ditched the murder weapon." Leo said. He picked it up and saw someone driving on the road they were next to. He stepped out in their way and aimed the gun at the car.

"Get the fuck out bitch!" Leo yelled. A woman came out holding her hands up. Leo grabbed Jesse's body and put him in the back of the car before slamming the door.

"Stay with me. Stay with me." he said to himself.

"Do you even know what you are doing?!" the woman yelled at him.

"I'm committing grand theft auto, now stay outta my way!" Leo yelled as he got in the driver seat and sped off for Los Santos.

* * *

Alex and Daisy Robinson, Chris' wife, sat in the waiting room of the nearest hospital. Chris had been in the ER for about two hours before a doctor finally walked out to the two. He was looking at the ground as he walked over and Alex knew what he was going to say.

"Mrs. Robinson, I'm sorry." he said. Daisy began to break down even more than when she had heard the news. Alex wanted to go home and never leave after hearing that, but then he remembered something.

"What happened to the man that was shot along with him?" Alex asked.

"I can take you to see him." the doctor said. Alex followed him down the hall to a room with a cop standing outside of it.

"Mr. Parker, this man would like to see the patient." the doctor said. Donny Parker looked at both men before nodding. Alex walked into the room where the shooter's friend was lying in a hospital bed.

"My friend is dead because of you. You're gonna tell me what you know." Alex said.

"Or what white boy?" the man said. Alex rubbed his forehead before locking the door and holding up a scalpel he had picked off the doctor.

"I know a thing or two about torture." Alex said as he walked towards the gang member.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Alex stood up from the damp grass and stared at the headstone for one final minute. His mind stopped thinking back to the events that led to this moment and he was now back in the present. He began to walk away from the cemetery as he watched Daisy's car drive off. He knew she was leaving the city and Alex felt bad because it was his fault her and her kids had no father or husband.

"Stupid fucking idiot." Alex said to himself. He remembered that even after torturing the gang member, he had no idea who was behind the killing. He had no leads, no help whatsoever.

"I'm gonna have to find the shooter." Alex decided. "There's no one else who would know anything."

* * *

Catherine was lying on the couch in her apartment in Del Perro Heights. She had just gotten back from a police officer's funeral that she had barely known, but it was still nice of her to go. Now that she wasn't a cop she had nothing to do but lie around and watch television. She sat up and walked over to the large glass window she had in her apartment which overlooked the whole city. She stood there for a moment and sighed.

"I need to get my life back." Catherine said. She walked away from the window and grabbed a jacket before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

"Ayo Rory check this shit out." Tank said as Rory walked into Tank's house. Rory walked over to Tank who was standing over a piece of paper with two other Ballas standing next to me.

"Who are these guys?" Rory asked tensing up.

"Chill man. They my niggas. They cool. We got Lil Mikey." Tank said pointing to the much shorter gangster. He had a goatee and was bald. He wore a chain that nearly hung to the floor along with a basketball jersey that did the same. Rory looked him up and down skeptically and Lil Mikey went bug eyed.

"You eyein' me up nigga? I'll bust yo ass I swear." Lil Mikey said as the other Balla stopped him from walking towards Rory. "You lucky my boy holdin' me back or I'd shove yo foot so far up ya ass it come out ya mouth."

"What the fuck…" Rory said.

"He's a bit crazy." Tank said.

"Whatchu say?!" Lil Mikey yelled. Tank looked at him and raised an eyebrow causing Lil Mikey to back off.

"My bad. I didn't mean anything by it. My rep you know I'm sayin' man? I gotta maintain it. I'm not crazy!" Lil Mikey said as he flopped down onto the couch. Tank shook his head and placed his hand on the unnamed Ballas shoulder.

"And this is CK. That stands for Cop Killer. This is the nigga we had dress up as a member of the Families and kill that one cop who was buried today. Sure he wasn't our target, but our nigga CK got a rep now!" Tank said slapping his back. CK smiled and nodded before sitting down next to Lil Mikey.

"What's this piece of paper man?" Rory asked, completely changing the subject.

"This list is Jesse's close contacts. Everyone he had close to him is right on this list, and you know what? We are going to take out each one of them." Tank said.

"Doesn't that mean…" Rory began to say.

"We're killin' Leo, I know. I don't feel guilty about it. We'll be doin' the world a favor." Tank said. "You two," Tank said pointing to Lil Mikey and CK, "sattle up. You are gonna take him out. Go find him."

"You got it boss." CK said.

"Let's go fuck this nigga!" Lil Mikey shouted. The three gangsters looked at him and his eyes went wide. A nervous smile formed on his face and he began to fumble with his words. "Come on guys… Not like… You know I don't roll that way… I meant let's pop a cap in his ass… You know? Shoot him? Kill him? Guys?" Lil Mikey tried to explain as the three left the house.

* * *

Alex was sitting on his couch staring at a TV that wasn't turned on. His suit jacket was tossed on the floor and his shirt was all the way unbuttoned. He had an empty beer bottle on the couch next to him and one that was about to be empty in his hand. As he was about to finish it off, a knock on the door took his attention away from the bottle. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Alex then looked through the peephole and saw it was his ex-girlfriend, Maxine. He opened the door and walked away from it as Maxine took a step in.

"Jesus, you look terrible." Maxine said.

"Thanks. If I knew you were coming I would've freshened up." Alex said. He sat down on the couch as Maxine sat next to him.

"I know it's difficult right now but it will get better eventually." Maxine said.

"He was my best friend… And it's my fault he got killed." Alex said.

"It's not your fault." Maxine said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"It was, because of those fucking gangbangers." Alex said.

"Wait what?" Maxine asked.

"They showed up on my doorstep and must've assumed Chris was me and shot him. Which means I'm gonna be dead soon enough. You shouldn't come by anymore… I don't want you to die." Alex said.

"So you're just gonna bend over and let them kill you?" Maxine asked.

"What does it look like?" Alex asked.

"Did Chris help pick you back up for nothing? Remember when you were running around selling drugs for those gangbangers and getting the shit kicked out of you, but he was there to help you?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah I do, and it was a waste of his time." Alex said. Maxine stood up and grabbed a pillow off the couch. She hit Alex in the head with it, finally getting him to look at her.

"Man the fuck up. Before I ki-" Maxine was saying but was cut off half way through. Outside the sound of a car stopping and two guys talking caught both Alex's and Maxine's attention.

* * *

Around the same time that Maxine had got to Alex's house, Leo was walking down the street towards his grandma's house when a black Patriot pulled up in front of him on the sidewalk. Leo raised his arms up and began to yell.

"Yo what the fuck kind of parking job is this?" Leo yelled. Lil Mikey and CK came out of the passenger and driver seat pointing pistols at Leo. Leo dropped the grocery bag he was holding and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit, what the fuck is this?" Leo asked.

"This is a message from Tank, BITCH!" Lil Mikey yelled with a piece of paper in his hand. CK looked back at him then to Leo, and did a double take.

"Did you bring the paper with you?!" CK yelled.

"Was… Was I not supposed to?" Lil Mikey asked. He put both hands on the piece of paper, accidentally firing the gun. "OH SHIT!" Lil Mikey yelled as he dropped both the pistol and the paper. Leo ran at CK and shoved him into Patriot, making him bang his head hard. He then grabbed both the pistol and piece of paper before running away from the Patriot where he could hear Lil Mikey screaming in the distance.

Once he was a good enough distance away, he looked down at the paper and saw the second name on the list along with an address.

"Man this means I gotta save this nigga's ass along with mine." Leo said. He began to run again heading for the address on the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alex and Maxine hid in Alex's bedroom as they heard banging on the front door. Alex quickly ran to his bed and pulled the pistol out from under his pillow. He held it with his finger hovering over the trigger while Maxine stared at it in shock.

"What the fuck is that?" Maxine asked in a hushed tone.

"It's a Pistol .50." Alex replied. He heard the sound of someone trying to knock his door down and he got quiet again. Maxine moved to the back of the bedroom as Alex shut the door almost all the way, but he could still see out of the sliver that was left. He recognized the two men that broke into his house as gangsters for the Ballas. They were friends of Jesse but he had no idea why they were here.

"Ayo! Alex Polk, come out come out wherever you are!" Tank yelled out. Rory stomped around the house pushing doors open revealing empty rooms. Soon enough they were right next to Alex's bedroom.

"Get in the closet and stay in there." Alex whispered back to Maxine. She listened and closed herself in as Alex crawled underneath the bed as quick as he could. As soon as he was under, Rory and Tank marched into the room aiming guns at nothing.

"There's no way this dude up and left out of nowhere." Rory said as he put his gun down. Tank lowered his weapon too as the two walked out to the living room. Alex slowly got out from under the bed and left the gun on the ground next to where he was hiding. He slowly walked towards the two gang members one step at a time as they talked about some sort of list. Right as Alex reached Rory, he turned around and his eyes went wide. Alex quickly responded with a quick punch to Rory's jaw making Rory stumble backwards.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled as he immediately grabbed his hand. He looked up to see Tank aiming a gun at him. Alex put both his hands in the air as Rory squinted at him.

"There he is. You know I got some news for you. You're about to see that cop friend of yours real soon." Tank said. Before Tank could fire the gun Rory ran at Alex and lifted him up in the air. The two went right into a closet door, making it break. Alex hit his head on a shelf causing it to become unhinged and fall ontop of him as he and Rory laid there.

"Damn! You knocked him the fuck out!" Tank yelled as he smiled.

Outside Leo was holding a gun up and leaning against the wall. He was waiting for a moment to save whoever it was Tank and Rory were after and this was it if he ever saw one. He ran into the house, tackling Tank over the sofa. He used the gun in his hand and smacked Tank across the face with it, knocking him out.

Rory stood up and was about to go after Leo when Alex stood up and used the wall to balance himself. He grabbed the back of Rory's shirt and pulled it over his head before shoving him into the wall.

"Maxine! Let's get out of here!" Alex yelled. Maxine popped out of the closet and ran out the front door with Leo and Alex.

"Follow me!" Leo hollered to the two.

"What makes you think I trust you?" Alex asked as he stopped outside his house. Leo looked back at him and shoved the list in his face.

"Cause I'm in the same boat as you nigga. Now let's get a fucking move on before those two wake up and come after us." Leo demanded. Alex found no reason to disagree and began to follow Leo as Maxine followed along.

* * *

Catherine was walking down the street and passed by a police cruiser that was parked. She thought nothing of it and kept walking but began to slow down when she heard the door open and close to the cruiser. She turned her head to see who it was and saw that it was Donny, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey there ex-partner." Donny said.

"Hi Donny." Catherine said.

"How's it going no longer being on the force?" Donny asked.

"I don't know how you did it but I'll get back at you for this." Catherine said.

"You aren't going to be able to do shit." Donny said. Catherine smirked and shook her head and began to walk away but when Donny kept talking she stopped.

"We were partners Catherine. I didn't think you'd try to go behind my back like that and get me kicked out of the force. And getting the captain involved. Just wow. I see how things are clearly now." Donny said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I did what was right. You shot an innocent man Donny. I'm going to get my revenge and when I do, you'll be known in this city as the shithead you really are. You deserve whatever you have coming to you." Catherine said. She continued to walk away as Donny stared at her and chuckled to himself.

"Stupid bitch." Donny muttered.

"Douchebag." Catherine said to herself.

* * *

"Carlos want anything while I'm up?" Heath yelled from the kitchen. The two were now in the city, laying low as best as they could. Heath had found a friend to stay with, her name was Lily Roberts. She had strawberry blonde hair and was barely around the house due to always working.

"I'm good man." Carlos said. He was staring at the windows watching as cars drove around the city. He was lost in thought when Heath came up behind him and stared out the window as well.

"What are we looking at?" Heath asked.

"Oh… uh, nothing. I was just daydreaming." Carlos said. Heath shrugged as a response and popped the cap off of a beer.

"So tell me something. How come you didn't just kill the girl. It was your last day right? You do that and you're out." Heath asked Carlos. Carlos laughed to himself and turned around to face his friend.

"That's the thing. With gangs you're never truly out chico. I knew that Jorge was gonna find multiple reasons to bring me back so I had to leave my own way. I wasn't gonna kill no one. He knows that too. He was probably hoping I'd get pinched by a cop or something." Carlos said.

"So now you're going to be hunted for the rest of your life?" Heath asked.

"Hell no ese. I'm leaving Los Santos first chance I get. I just need the dough." Carlos said. Carlos laughed after he said this and Heath did the same.

"Lily told me those two goons are still searching around for us. There is no leaving just yet." Heath said. Carlos nodded and looked back out the window.

"They'll go away one way or another." Carlos said.

* * *

Mitchell, Colton, and Lance were on the roof of a parking garage with the Los Santos Police Department right across the street for them. Mitchell had a sniper set up on the edge of the roof while Colton was waiting in a getaway car.

"Now is the time to do it." Lance said to Mitchell. Mitchell aimed down the sights of the sniper and saw Alexander Wells walk out of the police department. He was talking to other cops as Mitchell backed away from the sniper.

"I can't fucking do this. This guy has done nothing wrong in his career. He's the chief of police for Christ sake." Mitchell said.

"Take the shot dammit." Lance said. Mitchell stared at him and put his hands in the air. Lance rolled his eyes and moved over to the sniper. He fired it and screams could be heard from the street below. Lance grabbed the sniper and walked to the getaway car as Mitchell ran to the edge and looked down to see Alexander lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Holy shit." Mitchell said. He walked to the getaway car and got in the backseat as Colton sped off from the scene.

"That was a strike and I will not tolerate anymore. If you refuse any orders again, your sister will be in grave danger do you understand me?" Lance asked looking back.

"Yeah I get it." Mitchell said. "But as soon as you lay a hand on her you are fucking dead."

"That's what you think." Colton said.

"Yeah fuck you." Mitchell said. The car drove by the street and Mitchell got an up close view of the now dead Police Chief and he hung his head in shame. "Fuck this city." he said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mitchell sat outside of his house that was in the luxurious part of Los Santos. He took a sip of coffee from the cup in his hand and set it down on a table next to him. The view from his house could see the whole city and he enjoyed it. What he didn't' enjoy though was when the two suited dickheads arrived at his house and take him around the city scoping out targets that their boss wants eliminated.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchell's sister said appearing on the deck. Her question startled Mitchell causing him to jump slightly and knock over the cup of coffee.

"Sarah, why aren't you working?" Mitchell asked as he picked up the broken cup.

"I'm a lawyer without any cases currently." Sarah said as she sat in the chair next to him. "Although I think they might assign me to the Alexander Wells case when they figure out who killed him."

The name caused the image of the dead Police Chief to flash through Mitchell's mind. It was still fresh in his mind since he had only seen just a little bit ago. Sarah didn't know what he was doing though, she thought he was out at one of the many country clubs.

"Yeah it's a damn shame what happened to him." Mitchell said.

"It's not like he had any enemies out there. Most people liked him." Sarah said. She shook her head as she stared out at the city. Mitchell stood up and walked into the house and straight to his room. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand and stood there.

Out of nowhere Mitchell turned around and opened the closet that was next to the entrance in his room. He pulled out a briefcase and placed it on his bed. He quickly opened it up and stared at the revolver that was inside. Mitchell then closed and punched the wall out of nowhere.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mitchell yelled.

* * *

Heath was at a local corner store buying some food to keep him and Carlos good for a while. The two try their best not to leave the apartment but eventually there will always be a reason for one of them to go out. Heath adjusted his glasses and looked around a bit more before taking the stuff he wanted to the cashier. He pulled out some money and handed it to the man as two men entered the store.

Heath looked back at them and then immediately back to the cashier. The two men wore flannel shirts that only had the top button buttoned. Along with that they both wore sunglasses and bandanas on their head. They also each had a bandage on their leg as they hobbled around the store.

"Ayo chico!" Heath heard one of them yell. Heath turned around slightly and saw that the tall one, Pablo, walking towards him. Pablo eventually reached Heath and was too close for comfort.

"Have you seen thi… Wait a second." Pablo said.

"Shit." Heath said to himself. He quickly kicked Pablo in his bullet wounded leg causing Pablo to hop up and down. The cashier backed away from the men quickly as Miguel was in between the aisles. Heath grabbed his bag of food and shoved one of the aisles over, making it hit Miguel.

Pablo pulled a gun out from between his pants and shirt and quickly fired it at Heath. Unfortunately for him though, Heath was already out the door and the bullet only shattered the glass.

Heath ran to a car where Carlos was waiting in the driver seat banging his thumbs on the steering wheel as music blared out the car windows Heath quickly got in and slammed the door before freaking out.

"Drive!" Heath yelled.

"What? What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Pablo and Miguel… they found us!" Heath said as he was clearly out of breath. Carlos immediately stomped on the gas as the car sped off and Pablo and Miguel ran to their car to follow them.

* * *

"So I talked to Lil Mikey." Rory said as he entered Tank's house. Tank was sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen vegetables on his head.

"And?" Tank asked.

"He did take the list with him. And now it's gone." Rory said. Tank 's expression changed from annoyed to angry real quick.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill that nigga!" Tank yelled as he stood up and grabbed a pistol off the table in front of him. He cocked it and was about to leave when Rory grabbed him and kept him in the house.

"Let go of me Rory!" Tank demanded.

"I'm not gonna let you kill him when the nigga made one simple mistake." Rory said. "Besides, it was a list of Jesse's close contacts, we can get another one."

"No nigga! It wasn't! It was a hit list." Tank said as stopped fighting Rory and stayed inside his house.

"A what?!" Rory asked.

"Some dude said we would make mad cash if we took out the people on that list. We didn't take out none of 'em and now we don't even have the mother fucking list!" Tank said. Rory's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Fuck man." Rory said.

"Can I kill him now?" Tank asked.

"Nah man… Just stay cool. The gang's question why you just shot a member out of nowhere." Rory said. Tank threw his pistol down on the couch and put his hands on his hips. He walked up to Rory and got into his face.

"Next time, you aren't gonna stop me. You're my muscle that's it. Not my conscience. I lead you and the rest of this cul de sac. Remember that." Tank said as he walked out of his house.

* * *

Catherine stormed into City Hall and right past any security as she made her way towards the Mayor's office. Multiple people hollered out to her and attempted to stop her but she ignored them and reached Paul Madden's office. She walked right in as he was reading what looked like a large book. Her barging in caused him to look up from it.

"Oh Catherine, hello." Paul said. Security officers walked in and grabbed but Paul waved them off. "It's fine let her stay." The officers left as Catherine walked right up to Paul's desk.

"Mr. Madden, I'm demanding that you put me back on the force. Donny Parker is the one who shot that man, and to top it off he is a Grade A Douchebag. He doesn't deserve the badge he wears. I'm begging you to hear me out." Catherine said.

Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes before saying, "Listen Catherine, now isn't a good time. The evidence proves you are the one that shot that man not Mr. Parker. And with Alexander Wells being murdered the po-"

"I'm sorry did you just say he was murdered?!" Catherine asked interrupting him.

"You… You didn't hear? It was earlier today. I'm so sorry Catherine." Paul said. Catherine looked at the ground and then back up at Paul.

"Can't you at least just hear me about Donny? Just have someone watch him?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine I'm truly sorry but I believe that my nephew has a good heart and knows what he is doing." Paul said.

"Wait a second your nephew?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Donny Parker is my nephew. Did you not know this?" Paul asked with an evil smirk on his face. Paul placed a hand on his phone and continued to speak. "Security please escort Miss O'Brien out."

"You punta! That's why I was kicked off. He's your nephew. You wouldn't even care if there was no evidence. You're the one that probably made that fake tape." Catherine yelled at him as two men grabbed her and began to pull her out. "I'll get you and your asshole of a nephew back for this. You stole my life away and I'm gonna ruin yours! Just wait and s-" Catherine nearly said as the doors slammed on her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Leo walked into a run down apartment building that was cheap enough for him to afford and hide out at after the recent events that took place. He threw a bag of hamburgers down onto the coffee table in the living room where Alex and Maxine were sitting on the couch. Maxine was sleeping with her head in Alex's lap while he watched TV. Leo looked over at it and saw that the Chief of Police had been assassinated.

"You think he was on the list?" Alex asked looking at Leo. Leo shook his head and pulled the list out of his back pocket.

"His name ain't on here. But I was thinking about the others on here." Leo said.

"What about them?" Alex asked.

"Maybe we should find them and warn them or something. We slowed down Tank and Rory from getting these guys, it gives us a chance to help them out." Leo said.

"I guess you have a point but what if they already gone?" Alex asked as he shut the television off.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Leo said with a shrug. "We'll talk about it when yo girl is awake."

"Oh, um, she isn't my girl." Alex said.

"Yeah? Well she been clingin' to you ever since we left yo house. So if she ain't yo girl, I think she might wanna be." Leo said with a chuckle as he walked towards the bedroom. Alex looked down at Maxine who continued to sleep and Alex sighed. He stroked her hair as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

* * *

"So where's the human bean bag?" Mitchell asked getting into the passenger seat of Colton's car. Colton rolled his eyes at the remark and began to drive once Mitchell was fully inside.

"Lance was given something to do by our boss. As for us we have no target as of yet. I'm supposed to get a text soon about it though." Colton said.

"Sounds good." Mitchell said as he stared out the window. There was an awkward silence in the car which Mitchell tried his best to break.

"What made you get into this type of business anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Colton said.

"Let's say I got involved with the wrong people and now I still am. But what about you? I'd like to know some more about one of the guys that is forcing me to kill people with no explanation." Mitchell said.

"I'm doing this because I know what's right." Colton said. Mitchell stared at him with his eyes squinted and his mouth open.

"That may be the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard." Mitchell said. "Are you being forced like me?"

"I'm doing this because I believe what we are doing is right. My boss is trying to make this city reach its true potential. If that means some innocent people can't be around to see it, then oh well." Colton said.

"I still don't believe you. Someone can't just be okay with killing an innocent person. I know I never was but I had to grit my teeth and go through with it." Mitchell said.

"I never said I was okay with it." Colton said, continuing to drive around the city.

"Seriously man, if this boss of yours is is threatening someone you care about give me a name and me and you can both walk away scott free. I can stop this asshole from ruining both of our lives." Mitchell said.

"You aren't going to get a name out of me. My boss isn't forcing me to do this, and if you continue to pry at me, it won't be good for you." Colton said as he parked the car in a parking lot.

"Whoopdee fucking doo. More threats at Mitchell." Mitchell said as he rolled his eyes. The two exited the car and stood there when a noise caught both of their attentions. Colton's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket it to check it.

"Well it's your lucky day. Boss says nothing is planned for the day so you're good to do what you want." Colton said.

"Thank Christ. Can I get a ride home?" Mitchell asked. Colton opened the door to his car and smiled at Mitchell.

"Have a nice walk home." Colton said. He closed the door and locked them all before driving off, as Mitchell stared at him.

"That motherfucker." Mitchell said to himself.

* * *

"Keep driving man!" Heath yelled at Carlos as the two sped through the city with Pablo and Miguel right behind the.

"Can you not see my foot is pressed on the gas pedal?!" Carlos yelled back at him. Carlos was surprised the police had not been after the two cars yet since they had been speeding through the city, going through multiple red lights along the way.

"Down this way!" Heath ordered pointing towards an alleyway. Carlos took his foot off the gas pedal and hit the brakes while quickly turning the wheel, causing the car to drift. He then stomped on the gas again, bolting into the alley. The two were nearly a block away from their friends apartment when Pablo and Miguel somehow appeared in front of them. Both had exited the car, while Carlos didn't have enough time to slow down.

His car ran right into the side of Pablo and Miguel's. The impact made their car slide and roll over multiple times before landing on all four wheels. Carlos however, began to spin out after the crash. The airbags shot out as Heath and him sat there breathing heavily as Pablo and Miguel approached their doors.

"You punch yours and I'll punch mine. After that just make a break for the apartment." Heath said. Carlos nodded and balled his fists up. Miguel flung open Carlos' door, causing Carlos to react quickly. He turned in his seat and kicked Miguel in his bullet wound. He then punched Miguel in the jaw, making him fall to the floor. Carlos then got out of the car and began to run away before looking back.

Heath had been pulled out by Pablo and before he could swing at him, Pablo punched Heath in the stomach, then across the face. Carlos almost ran back but the sound of sirens made him stop. He sprinted away as Miguel and Pablo got in their beat up car, putting Heath in the back.

"We can just turned around and get him." Miguel told Pablo.

"No, the cops would stop us before then. We have his friend, we can use him to find out where the puta is staying." Pablo said. Miguel nodded as Pablo pulled away from the crash sight, and quickly drove away from the sirens.

* * *

"Oh hell naw man, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Tank shouted out as he and Rory walked into an empty garage. Inside the garage, which was in Blaine County, stood Jorge. Jorge looked right at Tank and squinted his eyes.

"You're the cabron who shot me in the shoulder!" Jorge yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were told to come here by one of our homies homie. So step off or I'll shoot you right between the eyes this time." Tank said.

"Lárgate de aquí antes de poner una bala en su cráneo!" Jorge yelled at them.

"What the fuck did you just say? Speak english mother fucker!" Tank yelled as he pulled out a pistol he had with him. He aimed it at Jorge, as Jorge pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Tank. This caused Rory to pull out his pistol and aim it at Jorge as well.

"Bajen las armas antes de apretar el gatillo maldita." Jorge said to them. Tank and Rory both looked at each other with confused expressions. Tank's finger was about to pull the trigger when the door to the garage opened and a fourth person walked in.

"Let's calm down everyone. We don't need a blood bath in such a nice garage." the man said as he walked out of the shadows. "I'm Lance, the one who gave you men the hit lists."

Tank looked at Jorge who still had his revolver aimed at Tank's head. "Tell the big shot to put down his weapon and I'll put down mine."

Lance looked at Jorge and nodded. Jorge placed the revolver in a holster on the side of his hip, while Tank and Rory put their guns between their pants and shirt. Lance pulled out a copy of the hit list and brought it over to a large desk in the garage.

"How do you have that?" Tank asked.

"I'm the guy that contacted you about it." Lance said.

"We're fucked." Rory whispered to Tank.

"How many have been dealt with?" Lance asked. He waited for an answer but when he didn't receive one he looked away from the piece of paper and back at the three gangsters. Tank and Rory gave each other a look and then turned their heads back toward Lance.

"Our, uh… Our list got jacked." Tank said.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked.

"It means it was taken." Jorge said looking at the two with a smirk. "I still have mine luckily."

"You idiots lost this?! Do you know what could happen if someone finds it?!" Lance yelled at them. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I needed you three to use your gangs to take out one person. Then I let you add on whoever you wanted. But even after that, none of these people have been taken out?!"

"We were close to taking out the dude named Alex. But we got ambushed." Tank said.

"Some girl was with him too." Rory said. "I don't know if that means anything."

"Listen to me you three. I don't care about your excuses. The plan has changed. These people are to be captured and brought to a location where Jorge's men have under control. No killing. I have an updated list here, and anyone who gets involved, take them too. We don't want any more problems or witnesses." Lance said as he handed Tank and Jorge two new pieces of paper. "Thanks to you two losing the list, you've probably gave my boss new enemies he never wanted."

"We'll handle them dog." Tank said.

"You'll make sure they get to the location on that paper. You have two weeks to get them all. If all of these people aren't there, then you three will be sleeping in a 6 foot deep hole. Got me?" Lance asked.

"Yeah man. We cool." Rory said. Lance nodded and left the garage as Jorge, Tank, and Rory stood there.

"I guess this means we cool now." Tank said.

"Yeah. 'We cool'. Just make sure after all this you stay away from the Aztecas." Jorge said as he left the garage next.

"Where the fuck did this short fat guy come from?" Rory asked looking at Tank. Tanks only response was to shake his head as he stared down at the paper.

"So let me get this straight. We were hired to take out some random motherfucker." Rory said.

"Yeah." Tank responded.

"But you added on Alex and Leo, while the spanish dude added on whoever." Rory said, trying to figure this all out.

"Looks like it nigga." Tank said, still looking at the paper.

"So not only did we not know we were workin with Jorge, but we were hired by some fucking suit?" Rory asked.

"Nigga I'm as confused as you. Now let's get back to the city and send our boys out to find these fuckers." Tank said, leaving the garage with Rory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"So that's the plan? We are gonna split up and find these guys?" Alex asked looking up at Leo. Maxine had decided to stay back and would wait at the apartment for Alex and Leo to return. The two had decided to each take a pistol, just in case.

"Yeah dog. We gotta make sure these fools ain't dead." Leo said. Leo started walking towards the door and Alex walked right behind him.

"I was thinking about it… Wouldn't it just be easier to take out the two guys leading this thing?" Alex asked.

"You mean Tank and Rory?" Leo asked. The two were walking down the hall now, heading towards two cars Leo was able to get.

"Yeah those two. We get rid of them and we are good." Alex said.

"Then we got the rest of the Ballas on our backs." Leo said. "I'd rather have two guys to worry about instead of near a hundred."

"What if you took over as leader after?" Alex asked. Leo stopped in his steps and raised an eyebrow. He turned back and looked at Alex who was smiling nervously. Leo's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Alex.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Leo asked.

"I mean you know the gang. I thought you'd want that. To lead your old gang." Alex said.

"Man fuck that shit. I was never about the gang life, gangbangin' and sellin' dope. That's not my shit. I was forced into it. My childhood friend was Jesse man. Me and him were inseparable. That nigga was always doin' stupid shit, and my ass had to go and save his ass." Leo said. Alex still seemed to be confused so Leo kept talking.

"You see he got into some bad shit. That bad shit was becoming friends with member of the Ballas. Next thing you know he's walking around with a gun strapped to his waist, ready to fire at any nigga." Leo said.

"So you went into the gang to save him?" Alex asked.

"I thought it would work, it usually did. But I couldn't help him, and I couldn't get out. Once you are in a gang, it's with you for life." Leo said. "Do you know how happy I was when Tank kicked me out nigga?"

"I got out though." Alex said. "I was apart of that life too you know."

"Yeah I heard you was a bitch who did anything for anyone." Leo said. Alex's face became serious causing Leo to chuckle. The two stopped standing there and walked outside to where two black Bravado Gauntlets were waiting. Alex and Leo entered separate ones and Alex instantly saw a radio sitting in the passenger seat. He picked it up and pressed on the side.

"A radio? Really?" Alex asked.

"Stop bitching and go after the person you said you would. Radio in if you got a problem." Leo said from the other end. Alex watched as his car pulled away from the curb and sped off. Alex then started the car and soon pulled away as well, heading for his destination.

"And for the record, I was no bitch. I just did work for both gang's that's all. Whatever paid my bills." Alex said.

* * *

"This the bitch Tank said we need to get?" CK asked as he sat in the drivers seat. Lil Mikey sat in the passenger seat next to him with his mouth wide open and his head poking out the window.

"Yeah I think we at the right place." Lil Mikey said. CK nodded and exited the car. Lil Mikey did the same pulling out his Mini Submachine Gun. CK pulled out an AP Pistol and walked up to the door.

"This bitch gon' get the heat! Know what I'm sayin'? Bang Bang! Right up in her face." Lil Mikey shouted. CK just shook his head as he took a step back and kicked the door in. The two walked in holding their guns up and looking around the living room.

"Is someone there?" a female voice called out. Lil Mikey looked at CK who put a finger to his mouth. The two stood aiming at the room they heard it from as a woman in a suit walked out. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the two men, who smiled in response.

"Sarah Spruce, you're coming with us." CK said.

"Don't make me pop a cap in your ass." Lil Mikey said taking a step forward. Sarah quickly ran for the front door, but the two men in her way stopped that quickly. They grabbed her and tried to subdue her but she continued to put up a fight. She dug her fingers into CK's eyes, causing him to yell in pain and let go of her. His hands instantly went to his eyes and she kicked him with all the power she had, sending him falling down into a glass coffee table.

"Oh shit." Lil Mikey said letting go of her and looking at CK. "You… You good homie… You not dead right?"

"Just knock her out." CK said. Lil Mikey nodded and turned around to see receive a kick to his groin, instantly sending him to his knees. Sarah took this moment to catch her breath but it wasn't the right choice as CK backhanded her, and knocked her out. He picked up her body, leaving the house a wreck as Lil Mikey slowly waddled behind them.

"She's gonna go in the trunk." CK said.

"Whatever man." Lil Mikey said in an extremely high pitch voice.

"You good?" CK asked.

"I'm good man just fuckin' drive." Lil Mikey said as he got into the passenger seat. CK got into the drivers seat and drove off heading in the direction of Blaine County.

* * *

Catherine grabbed her keys out of her pocket while in her garage that was also located at the bottom of her apartment building. She walked over to her car and unlocked it before getting inside. She was planning on going out and looking for a job since she needed a way to pay the bills. As she drove out of the garage she thought back to what she had recently found out. That Donny only has his job because of his uncle being the mayor.

"Fucking scumbags." Catherine said as she pulled out into the street. She took a left from where her garage let her out and she saw a car crash blocking her from going to the left. She looked to the right and saw what looked like an army of black vans blocking the road. She looked back to the right and saw that there were no cars waiting behind the crash. She looked in front of her and saw that Spanish gangsters were holding Assault Rifles and aiming them at her car.

"What the-" Catherine was saying but was cut off by the sound of gunfire. From the front, left, and right her car began to get shot by Assault Rifles, shattering the windows and riddling the car with bullet holes as members of both the Ballas and Aztecas fired their weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Ballas and Aztecas finally emptied their clips into the car and stood there, feeling accomplished with themselves. Smoke rose from the engine as one Balla pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yo boss, it's done." the Balla said.

"Good. Now smoke those Aztecas." Tank said from the other end. The Balla hung up and nodded at his fellow gang members before raising his guns at the Azteca gang members.

"Yo holmes, what the fuck is this?" one of the Azteca members asked.

"Nothing personal." The Balla replied. He fired the gun, causing both sides to start shooting at each other. Ballas and Aztecas began to fall and take cover behind the vans and cars they used as roadblocks.

Meanwhile, inside Catherine's car she had ducked down and was in the fetal position. She had been shot in the leg and was slowly bleeding out, which didn't help her situation. She had watched bullets fly by her face and felt them pass behind her. She reached for the glove compartment and pulled it down. She then reached inside and pulled out a pistol she had always kept with her just in case.

"This Goddamn city." Catherine said to herself as she cocked the pistol. She poked her head up and saw the small war that was going on between the two gangs. Catherine opened the door and crawled out of it. She looked up to see a gang member staring at her and he quickly aimed his gun at her.

"Hey gu-" the gang member began to shout. He was stopped by Catherine shooting him in the head. He fell to the ground instantly and Catherine slowly stood up, holding her side. She saw two more gang members look at her and she instantly shot them, before hobbling over to the first one she shot and grabbing his Assault Rifle.

"I gotta get out of here." Catherine said. She began to spray and pray the assault rifle, firing it at the vans hitting multiple gang members who were vulnerable. They fell to the ground and Catherine seemed to be the only one left standing. Sirens began to fill the air and soon a cop car was at the scene. Catherine looked at the car and recognized the man who exited it.

Donny was aiming a gun at her as he pulled handcuffs off of his belt. Catherine dropped the assault rifle and smiled at him.

"I bet you're loving this." Catherine said. She was shoved onto the hood of the police car and had the handcuffs placed on her hands. Donny then pushed her into the backseat and stared down at her.

"Man, you sure have went down hill." Donny said. "Maybe some time in jail will do you good."

"Jail for what?" Catherine asked.

"Murder, you killed those men. Even if they are gang members, they are still people." Donny said. "You're gonna rot for a while."

* * *

"Why the hell did you call me here?" Jorge spat at Tank and Rory. They had been standing in the same garage they met Lance at and had the list of targets set in front of them.

"We need to talk business." Tank said.

"I'm listening." Jorge said. "So talk."

"We have two of the targets. My boys caught that chick Sarah and yo boys got Heath. Now I just got a call from my men telling me Catherine has been dealt with for good." Tank said.

"For good?!" Jorge interrupted.

"It don't matter. What's done is done. Now we have 4 more to grab." Tank said.

"Ok and? Why did I need to be here if you are telling me the obvious?" Jorge asked.

"We need you to pick who should get the biggest amount of attention." Rory chimed in. "We can send our two main guys after someone else, but we need to decide on someone he needs both of our attention."

"Go after your old guy Leo then. I feel like he could be a problem." Jorge said as he began to leave.

"Bye bye to you too nigga." Tank said as Jorge left the garage. "I swear imma kill that guy."

* * *

"Alright Alex, I made it to Blaine County. I'm gonna look around Sandy Shores for this dude. Tell me when you found your person." Leo said over the radio. He heard no response back and decided to drive on, thinking Alex should be fine. He drove to the last known location "the guy" was at and saw multiple Aztecas around the house.

"Oh fuck." Leo said. He ducked down in the car and dove by as men wearing flannel shirts with pistol around their waist searched around the house. Leo kept driving but stopped when he saw an Azteca member stop in front of his car.

"Out puta!" the member shouted at him.

"I know this nigga didn't really just call me a bitch." Leo said to me. He opened the door to his car and stepped out keeping his head down the whole time. The Azteca member walked over to him and looked him up and down and then looked at his phone.

"Aye, chico, get over here!" the Azteca shouted.

"Fuck." Leo said silently. He punched the gang member across the face and grabbed his gun out of his holster. He shot at the other member who was coming towards him but missed. Leo quickly ran to his car and got in, shutting the door. He started to drive off as the Aztecas got in cars and went after him.

* * *

Moments before Leo reached Blaine County, Alex had reached the house he was heading for. He got out of his car and walked towards the entrance and saw the door had been left open. Alex took a few steps toward the house and saw that there was a huge mess inside the house, looking like their had been a struggle inside there. The glass coffee table was smashed, leaving glass fragments all over the ground.

Alex walked into the house and looked around, hoping the person he was trying to find was alive. He didn't want to go farther into the house, in fear that he might find a dead body. He looked around one more time before deciding to call out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Alex asked out loud. He looked around, hoping someone would pop out or would shout to him.

"Anyone?" Alex asked again. He walked farther into the house and looked outside the large sliding doors that led to the porch.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" a voice said from the doorway. Alex turned around to see a man with slicked back black hair and a scruffy black beard. Alex stood there not knowing what to say. He reached to his back pocket and the man began to walk towards him.

"Answer me you piece of shit." he said. He grabbed Alex by the shirt collar and slammed him against the sliding doors. He kneed Alex in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

"Sarah?! Sarah where are you?!" the man yelled out.

"Mitchell…" Alex said, trying to catch his breath.

"How the fuck do you know my name?! And where the fuck is my sister?!" Mitchell yelled at Alex. He grabbed Alex by the shit and picked him up and threw him against the wall. Mitchell disappeared down some stairs and came back instantly with a pistol in hand.

"You answer me, or you are fucking dead!" Mitchell yelled at Alex who stared down the barrel of the gun with horror in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Carlos paced back and forth in the apartment he was staying at. He didn't know what to do about Heath and he had no idea where to look. He pulled out his phone and dialed Heath's number and heard a phone ringing in the bedroom of the apartment.

"Fuck." Carlos said to himself. He threw his phone down onto the couch and sat down next to it sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "I can't just let him die. What the hell do i do?" He continued to look at the sky hoping for an answer but nothing came.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Sarah yelled out as a burlap sack was taken off of her head. She looked around and saw that there was nothing noticeable to help her tell where she was at. Next to her however was a man with long curly hair and glasses with one of the lenses broken. In front of them were two Azteca members, one holding a wrench and the other holding cattle prod. As Sarah looked at the prod, Miguel triggered it sending volts of electricity throughout the device.

"What do you want from me?!" Sarah asked them. Pablo shook his head at her as he smacked the wrench against his hand.

"We aren't worried about you at the moment." Miguel said. He walked up to the other person with Sarah, which was Heath. Miguel activated the prod and shoved it into Heath's stomach making him shake violently as he was electrocuted.

"Wake up!" Pablo shouted. Heath's eyes were barely open as he looked at the two.

"Where is Carlos hiding?" Miguel asked. Heath took a moment and breathed heavily. He then spat in Miguel's face, causing Miguel to wipe it off and fill him with anger. Pablo took a step forward and hit Heath in the stomach with the wrench, causing Heath to cough up blood.

"This is what you get puta." Pablo said as he took another swing and Sarah looked away shutting her eyes.

* * *

Catherine was in the back of the police car as Donny slowly drove around the city. As he was driving past the shadier parties of Los Santos, both Donny and Catherine noticed a drug deal going down. Donny turned on the sirens and pulled over next to the men.

"Don't try anything funny." Donny said as he got out of the police car. Catherine watched as he walked over to the two men and they both tried to run. Donny ran after both of them leaving Catherine there in the police car. She saw her door was unlocked and that Donny had left his keyring in the police car. She used her foot to open the door and then kicked it all the way open. She moved over to the front part of the car and put the top half of her body in. She bent over and grabbed the keyring with her teeth.

After she turned her head and was able to drop it in her hand, barely catching it. She used the one key on there and unlocked her cuffs, and then tossed them on the ground. Catherine then hobbled away from the car and in the direction of her apartment. This whole time her leg had kept bleeding, leaving a puddle in Donny's car and a small streak in the path Catherine had gone.

* * *

"Please don't kill me!" Alex begged as he had a pistol pressed against his head. Mitchell gritted his teeth and moved the pistol away from Alex's head. He yelled and fired the gun, putting bullet holes in the ceiling.

"You have 2 minutes to say what you gotta say!" Mitchell said to him.

"I was the target of these guys, and they came to kill me. I was saved by another target of theirs who had their own list. Me and that guy decided to look for the people on that list. I decided to come here." Alex said.

"How did you know where I live?" Mitchell asked. Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled the list out and gave it to Mitchell.

"Alex Polk? That you?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah that's me." Alex said.

"So there's you, this Leonard Roberts guy, Carlos Ramirez, and… me? I was a fucking target?" Mitchell asked as he looked at the paper.

"Yeah that's why I came to your house. I was trying to find you before these guys did. Leonard prefers Leo, and he's the guy that saved me/ He's on his way to find Carlos right now actually." Alex said.

"Why the fuck was I a target?" Mitchell asked, staring at the paper. He crumbled it up and tossed it back to Alex as he stared at the ground. "I have a feeling I know who's behind this kid. But you still didn't answer one of my questions."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Where is my fucking sister?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know man I got here and the door was open and stuff was thrown around all over the place." Alex said. Mitchell stared at him until his phone went off and he reached into his pocket to get it.

"I'm gonna get some answers real soon." Mitchell said. "Hold this." Mitchell said tossing Alex the gun. Alex caught it as Mitchell began to run around his house like a madman.

* * *

"Where the fuck you takin' me dog?" Tank said as he sat in the same car as Lance. Tank had been blindfolded along with a sack put on his head so he couldn't see where he was going. He felt the car stop and he could tell Lance had gotten out.

"You'll see soon." Lance said as he pulled Tank out of the car and walked to him their destination. The two continued to walk and Tank thought it would be forever until he saw where they were going. Eventually he was sat down and had the sack and blindfold ripped off his head. He looked around and saw an office. Sitting in front of him was a man in a suit who had a buzz cut with an american flag pin pinned onto his suit. Lance stood next to him and the man smiled at Tank.

"Hello there Tank. I know you've been wondering who you're boss was for a while now, so here I am." the man said. Tank looked back and forth between and Lance and the man and soon began to laugh.

"Nah y'all jokers are fuckin' with me." Tank said.

"Trust me when I say this, I'm not fucking with you." the man said.

"There's no way Paul Madden, the mayor of Los Santos is my fucking boss." Tank said as Paul smiled at him and Lance began to smile as well.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Paul said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mitchell sat in his living room as the front door was opened and Colton walked in. Mitchell looked up from his phone and nodded at Colton who nodded back and looked around the house. Mitchell put his phone in his pocket and stood up as Colton walked over to him, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey man what's going on?" Mitchell asked looking right past Colton at Alex who had been behind the door. Alex began to slowly and silently walk up behind Colton.

"Boss actually has a plan for us today." Colton said as he began reaching into his suit jacket. "Well mostly a plan for you. No hard feelings Mitchell."

"Wait!" Mitchell shouted as Colton pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it. Alex stopped where he was standing as he raised the butt of the gun up over his head.

"Don't prolong this Mitchell." Colton said aiming the gun at Mitchell.

"I just want it to be heard that you will regret this." Mitchell said. He immediately smacked the gun out of Colton's hand. Colton punched Mitchell in the stomach, but was hit on the back by the butt of the gun Alex was holding. Colton turned around and smacked that gun out of his hand.

"You son of a whore." Colton said. He elbowed Mitchell in jaw and quickly kicked Alex in the stomach. Mitchell instantly grabbed for his chin and Alex stumbled back as Colton continued his attack.

"Mitchell! I think we fucked up!" Alex said. He ducked a punch that Colton threw at him. He fired back with his own punch, hitting Colton in the stomach. Mitchell spun Colton around and punched him across the face, but Colton seemed to take it fine and punched Mitchell in the stomach and then hit him with an uppercut. Mitchell stumbled back and leaned against the sliding doors as Alex ran and jumped onto Colton's back. He put Colton in a headlock and Mitchell socked him in the stomach.

Alex got off his back and kicked him in the back of knee, causing Colton to drop to his knees. Mitchell thought quickly and grabbed a vase near him and smashed it over Colton's head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get that rope and help me tie this fucker up." Mitchell said. Alex nodded and the two began their way of getting information.

* * *

Leo quickly turned the car, causing it to drift. He then sped down the dirt road in front of him as two large black Declasse Grangers chasing after him. He then turned down a small alley, noticing that the Aztecas large SUV's couldn't follow him into this alley. Leo thought on his feet and jumped out of the car as it kept driving. He did a couple rolls on the ground before stopping and looking up as the Aztecas followed the car that continued to go down the road but became slower and slower.

"Damn nigga that was close." Leo said. He pulled the walkie talkie out of his pocket and tried getting in contact with Alex. "Yo, Alex you there?... Dog, you best not be dead." Leo said into the walkie. He put it back in his pocket and began to head towards a small motel building that was across the road. He saw the Aztecas circle back and Leo quickly jumped into a bush, hoping to avoid them.

* * *

"What's the plan Rory?" CK asked as he cocked a gun back. Lil Mikey sat in the backseat of the car the three were in while Rory was in the drivers seat. Rory had the radio blasting and was bobbing his head to the current song that was playing.

"We gon' find that girl that Alex was hangin' with." Rory said.

"How the hell we gonna find her in this big of a city?" CK asked.

"I know a place Leo has that he used to hide out at after he pulled off stuff for the gang." Rory said.

"Why is it me and my nigga CK always getting these girls man. I wanna be poppin some dudes! Know what I'm sayin'?!" Lil Mikey basically shouted piping into the conversation. CK looked back at him with a disgusted face as Lil Mikey realized what he said.

"Man… Fuck! Y'all know that's not what I meant! I like gettin' girls I meant why can't we fight someone!" Lil Mikey said. CK just shook his head as Rory parked in front of a rundown apartment complex. The three exited the cars and slammed the doors, before walking into the building.

"This girl is short, black hair, and that's all I could tell. All I saw was her running away. Didn't get a good look." Rory said as the trio walked onto the second floor and began going down the hall.

It was completely empty despite for one short girl with jet black hair trying to unlock a door with keys in one hand and a grocery bag in another. She looked up and in the direction of Rory, Lil Mikey, and CK and her eyes went wide.

"I'm guessing that's her?" CK asked. Maxine dropped her bag and started sprinting down to the opposite end of the hall.

"Someone go after her!" Rory ordered. Lil Mikey instantly started sprinting after her yelling as he did.

"Ayo! Bitch, get back here!" Lil Mikey shouted down the hall as he followed her.

* * *

"Fuck it, I can't let him die." Carlos said as he grabbed his cellphone and began to dial a number. He waited for someone to answer and finally the ringing stopped and Carlos' heart began to race. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello who is this?" Jorge asked from the other end as he stood on the balcony which was on the second floor of a motel building.

"Jorge, it's Carlos." Carlos said as he licked his lips and his hand tensed on the phone.

"Carlos? Why have you decided to contact me all of a sudden?" Jorge asked smiling wickedly.

"You have my friend Jorge, and I know that's not who you really want. If you let him go I'll give myself up." Carlos said.

"Really? You'll come in with no fight?" Jorge asked.

"No fight at all. I'll go peacefully." Carlos said. Jorge smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. Meet me at the motel in 20 minutes. You know, the one the Aztecas own." Jorge said.

"I'll be there, just make sure Heath is there too." Carlos said. He hung up the phone and put into his pocket as he grabbed a keyring off the coffee table. He walked out the door and to his own car that he had brought down from Sandy Shores.

Meanwhile, at the motel, Jorge was still smiling as he had the phone on speaker the whole time so his men could hear. They began to get into an ambush position as Leo looked up from the bush he was still hiding in, shaking his head.

"That dude just signed his own death certificate." Leo said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Uncle, we have a problem!" Donny said walking into the mayor's office where Tank was still seated. He looked and Tank and then back at his Uncle Paul. "I um, didn't realize you were with someone. I can wait outside."

"No, no, no, Donny don't be silly. You two have been working together this whole time." Paul said.

"You mean to tell me the pigs are against these fools too?" Tank asked Paul. Donny stared a hole into the back of Tank's head as Paul leaned back on his desk.

"My nephew isn't like the other cops. He solely listens to me. Now I gave him the same list you and that other gang leader have." Paul said. "I need these people off these streets and it's all for a specific reason."

"Which is?" Tank asked.

"They try to stop what I'm doing. If they interfere with the gangs I lose business. If they ruin the drug trade… I lose business. And you, Tank, have made quite a lot of enemies. My nephew has made an enemy, the other gang leader has made enemies. I need those problems wiped out so that way business runs smooth and I get my Goddamn money." Paul said.

"About that, my enemy got away." Donny chimed in. Paul stared at him, narrowing his eyes and eventually he sighed.

"Tank go with my nephew and help him solve his problem." Paul said. Tank stood up and nodded before following Donny out of the office.

"You're gonna follow my orders on this. I'm not taking orders from any gangbangin' fucker." Donny said.

"Shit nigga, you got it. I ain't gonna get on your Unc's bad side." Tank said as the two walked to Donny's police car.

* * *

Catherine laid on her couch, with a blood path leading up to her room. Her leg was still bleeding and she felt extremely weak and dizzy. She looked at the wound and saw that the bullet had gone straight through her leg, so she could work on it here if she had to.

"Needle." Catherine said to herself as she slowly stood up from her couch. She hobbled over to her bedroom which was just a few steps away. She hobbled over to it, using anything in her path to hold herself up. When she reached her bedroom a first aid kit was lying on her bed already. She sat down and opened it finding nothing but pads to clean up the blood and stuff to disinfect it.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Catherine said as she poured the liquid onto the pads and wiped her injury off. She gritted her teeth and breathed heavily as she cleaned it off. She reached under her bed and pulled out a sewing kit, grabbing the needle and some thread.

"Don't let them win. Don't let 'em." Catherine said. She set up the thread and needle and held the needle up to her bullet wound as her hand shook violently. "You've seen this on TV. You'll be fine."

Catherine put the needle into her skin, causing her to scream out in pain, but she didn't stop. She continued to pull it through. She had to do this multiple times until the wound was fully closed. She ripped the thread so it was no longer attached to the needle and looked up. She nearly fell over and passed out due to the pain but the sound of her front door being slammed open snapped her out of it. She looked up and saw them come through her bedroom door, aiming pistols at her.

"She's out of it." Donny said. Catherine slowly stood up and raised her fists but as soon as she did she began to tip over. Donny walked over to her and as soon as he was in range, Catherine punched him across the face and dug her free hand's thumb into his eye.

"Ahhhh!" Donny yelled out. Catherine continued to do this, trying to blind him but was eventually stopped when Tank hit her over the head with his pistol, officially knocking her out. Donny held his eye and looked down at her with pure hatred.

"Let's get her to the spot." Donny said.

* * *

Maxine continued running out the back door of the apartment and made her way to the street. As she was about to run across it, Rory and CK pulled up in front of her, stopping her in her steps. She turned around and saw Lil Mikey walking towards her grinning. CK got out of the car and quickly put a bag over Maxine's head.

"Let me out of here!" Maxine yelled. CK tied her hands together and threw her into the trunk as Rory stared out the window not feeling right about doing something like that to someone innocent.

"Let's get goin' lil' niggas!" Lil Mikey shouted as he got into the backseat and CK in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, they waitin' on us." CK said. Rory stepped on the gas and headed for the meeting point.

* * *

"Tell me what I fucking want to know!" Mitchell yelled at Colton who was tied up in a chair. They were in Mitchell's basement while Alex leaned against the wall watching.

"Why should I?" Colton asked.

"Because, you fucking took my sister." Mitchell said, punching Colton across the face. "And you took this kid's friends. I wanna know where they are at."

"You won't get anything out of me." Colton said. Mitchell punched him again, causing blood to come out of Colton's mouth. Mitchell looked at Alex who was shocked to see he was getting attention.

"Give me option one." Mitchell said. Alex turned to his side where a table was set up with a cloth covering the stuff on top of it. Alex removed the cloth, revealing a hammer, a large knife, spark plugs along with a battery, and pliers. Alex picked up the hammer and tossed it to Mitchell who caught it.

"You can kill me, cause I won't speak." Mitchell said. Alex walked over with the spark plugs in hand as Mitchell ripped open Colton's button up shirt.

"I hope you aren't sensitive." Alex said. He put the clamps that covered the spark plugs onto Colton's nipples causing him to tense up.

"Fucking talk now or suffer." Mitchell said as he walked over to the battery.

"Go to hell." Colton said. Mitchell smirked and turned to the battery.

"Trust me. I am." Mitchell said. He turned the battery on, sending volts of electricity through the wires into the clamps, electrocuting Colton who began to jolt around due to it. The whole time he stared at Alex, gritting his teeth, trying to fight the pain. Mitchell left the battery on and tightened his grip on the hammer. He hit Colton in the stomach with it, causing him to lose his grip and let the electricity take over him. As he shook violently a phone fell out of his pocket, which Alex picked up. Mitchell quickly turned off the battery and grabbed the phone out of Alex's hand.

"What do we have here?" Mitchell asked.

"Stop…" Colton said, which was barely audible.

"Wifey… Whoa whoa whoa. Colton here's got a wifey Alex." Mitchell said. "Maybe she knows where my fucking sister is."

"An abandoned warehouse in Paleto Bay. You can't miss it. Aztecas go in and out of there all the time! Just don't fucking touch my wife!" Colton said as he slumped over in the chair.

"That's what I like to here. Let's go Alex." Mitchell said as he walked out of the basement. Alex followed and looked back at Colton who spit blood onto the floor and leaned back in his chair, breathing extremely heavily.

* * *

Leo continued to wait in the bush as Jorge and his men stood outside of the motel while a Bravado Buffalo pulled up outside the motel. Carlos stepped out of it and walked over to Jorge who was smiling with arms spread wide.

"Carlos! Mi amigo! Welcome back!" Jorge said as Carlos got right into his face.

"Let my friend go now." Carlos said looking around. "Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"He's in the van." Jorge said motioning with his head. Carlos looked behind him and saw a black van sitting there. Jorge smiled at him again as Carlos stood there, waiting to see Heath.

"Bring him out." Carlos said. Jorge continued to smile at him and began to shake his head as a small laugh started to escape from his mouth.

"Oh Carlos… Are you really this stupid?" Jorge asked. Carlos looked down for a minute and then back up at Jorge. He punched him across the face as the Aztecas grabbed Carlos and pushed him to the ground.

"Put him in the van. And grab the one in the bush too." Jorge said as he fixed his suit collar. Leo's eyes went wide and he tried to turn around and run away but was caught by two Azteca members. He was hit in the face by the butt of an Assault Rifle and was thrown in the same van as Carlos, which soon left the motel with Jorge's personal car right behind it. Jorge picked up his phone and started to call Lance.

"We are ready." Jorge said. "Let's end this."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Let's go sir. They have them." Lance said as he looked at Paul who was sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork. Lance put his phone into his pocket as Paul stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and began to leave his office with Lance. The two entered a limo that was waiting outside and as soon as they got in, it began to drive to their destination.

"So they have all of them?" Paul asked.

"As far as I know. Colton hasn't arrived yet though." Lance said. Paul looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Lance seemed to be filled with fear at this one look and immediately tried to save himself. "But I… I wouldn't doubt him sir. He's been reliable all these years."

"Hopefully he doesn't get any ideas. We know how that guy Mitchell can be." Paul said. Lance nodded and a silence fell over the two as they made their way out of the large city and north, past the remote town of Sandy Shores to Paleto Bay.

"So after we take care of all these problems what do we do about our helpers?" Lance asked looking at Paul.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"The gang leaders. What should we do with them?" Lance asked. "I say we get Donny out of there and wipe 'em out. That way we have no one that can come back to bite us in the ass."

"Lance, you should know I am a man of my word. I intend to pay those men the money they have earned." Paul said, scorning Lance. Lance looked down at his feet and tried to think something else that could save him from messing up. "Without those men, I wouldn't make the money I make today."

"That's true sir." Lance said.

"I supply them with the drugs and the weapons. They sell it, I get the profit from it." Paul said. "And no one knows the wiser."

"Right you are sir." Lance said. He didn't know how to save himself from what he said so instead of trying he just looked out the window as Paul went onto his phone, probably doing more business.

* * *

"Abandoned warehouse in Paleto Bay…" Mitchell said to himself as he continued driving his car at an extremely high speed. Alex sat in the passenger seat, digging his fingers into the seat.

"How will we know where to go?" Alex asked.

"Kid if you ever been to Paleto Bay, you would know there are no warehouses. So this abandoned one will stick out like a sore thumb." Mitchell said.

"So once you get your sister then what?" Alex asked.

"I'm gonna find every single fucker that took her, or who had a part in it, and make them suffer so bad they would wish for death."

"Jesus man, that's dark." Alex said as he shook his head.

"Nobody touches my baby sister. Maybe if they took someone you really cared about you'd understand." Mitchell said as he gripped the steering wheel harder. Alex didn't have a response to this so he just nodded as the two went over a speed bump and Alex went flying in the air, banging his head on the roof of the car.

 _This guy is going to get me killed._ Alex thought to himself as the two kept moving.

* * *

Donny, Tank, Jorge, Pablo, Miguel, Rory, CK, and Lil Mikey stood outside the warehouse that was on the end of the highway. They were all stood in a circle except for Donny who leaned against the wall of the warehouse.

"What's he like?" Rory asked Tank as the group of gangsters huddled together.

"He's the fuckin' mayor nigga." Tank said. Rory stood there staring at Tank with his mouth hanging open.

"Nigga you fuckin' with me." Rory said.

"I fuck with you not. This nigga was workin' in city hall. He's the fuckin' mayor. Just wait and see." Tank said.

"Mayor or not, I want my money." Jorge said. "Or blood will be shed."

"Calm down there El Chapo." Donny said as examined his pistol. Jorge shot him a look and Donny stared right back at him.

"What makes you think you are so special? Because you wear that badge?" Jorge asked.

"No it's not the badge. It's the fact that I don't have to do petty crimes to get money." Donny shot back.

"Nah, you just hang onto your uncle's nuts, hopin' to be set for life." Lil Mikey said, clapping up Rory who snickered at the comment.

"And my uncle is the one who can make sure you stay behind bars after I arrest you for being involved with a gang." Donny said.

"Pullin' out the cop card. What a puta." Pablo said.

"Stupid cabron." Miguel added in. Donny could tell it was one vs them and decided to drop the argument, going back to examining his gun. The gang members turned back to their huddle as a limo pulled up outside their location. Out walked Lance along with Paul, causing everyone's eyes to go wide except for Tank, Donny, and Jorge.

"Hello gentlemen." Paul said as he walked over towards the entrance to the warehouse. The limo stayed parked in front as the group of men began to talk.

Across the road hidden in the woods and by the large trees, Mitchell had a sniper rifle out and aimed right at Paul's head but he hadn't gotten a good look at his face, so to Mitchell the boss' identity was still unknown.

"What do you see?" Alex whispered. He held an Assault Rifle in his hands as he stood next to Mitchell.

"A bunch of dicks." Mitchell said.

"Are you gonna' take the shot?" Alex asked as he tried to see how many there were.

"I will, but first I want you to circle around and be ready to take them from behind once the first shot is fired." Mitchell said.

"You got it." Alex said as he began to leave Mitchell. He disappeared in the trees as Mitchell looked through the scope again and saw the back of the boss' head. He counted to ten mississippi before taking a deep breath and slowly moving his finger on the trigger.

"This ends it." Mitchell said. He pulled the trigger, sending the sound of a gunshot being fired throughout the woods.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Mitchell looked down the sights of his sniper and he fired the gun, something quickly popped into the scope of his weapon. The bullet now hit a random man's head instead of going into the back of the boss's head.

"Fuck!" Mitchell yelled out as he quickly got done onto his stomach and picked up a Carbine Rifle that was next to him. He pushed the sniper away and aimed the Carbine Rifle at the group of men who began to point in his direction. He saw Lance pull out a pistol and aim at in his direction causing Mitchell to panic.

Meanwhile from their perspective, Paul's limo driver had gotten out of the limo to immediately receive a bullet to the brain. Paul turned around as Donny and Lance quickly cocked their guns and got Paul behind them. Tank, Jorge, and the other gang members quickly pulled out Micro SMG's and Assault Rifles aiming them around the woods.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Lil Mikey hollered. Lance pointed in the direction he heard the gun fired from and tightened his grip on his pistol.

"Donn get Paul out of here now. We don't know what to expect." Lance said. Donny nodded and sprinted to his police car and got in the driver's seat. Paul ran over to it as well and got into the passenger seat while Donny turned on the siren and drove off. Alex stood behind the warehouse, with a shocked expression on his face as he had gotten a clean look at who this big bad boss really was.

"Holy shit." Alex said to himself. He looked to his left, where he saw Pablo and Miguel coming around the opposite end of the warehouse.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pablo yelled out. Alex quickly lifted his gun and fired it at Pablo, missing every shot, but causing him to back away into cover. More bullets began to fly out from the woods, as Tank, Lance, and CK went to go and check it out. Alex ran out of cover and towards the entrance of the warehouse to see the brick wall Rory waiting for him.

"Well if it ain't Alex. The nigga who got away." Rory said. Jorge pulled out his revolver from inside his suit jacket and aimed it at Alex's head. At that moment Lil Mikey began to fire his Assault Rifle causing him to shake violently and bump into Jorge, making him drop the gun. Rory looked at this as Alex ran by him and into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse was just a large empty space with dirt on the ground and decaying walls. In the way back of it though were a group of tied up people. Alex ran to them as Rory and Lil Mikey followed him in.

"Alex!" Leo shouted out. "Untie me nigga!" Alex ran over to him and pulled off the rope that had him tied up. He looked over the group of people and saw one person that shocked him more than anything.

"Maxine?!" Alex said. He ran over to her, where she was leaning against the wall with her hands and feet tied together, while Leo began to free the others. Rory and Lil Mikey reached where Leo was, as he had just untied Heath and Carlos. Alex quickly untied Maxine and looked behind him to see the sight.

* * *

Mitchell ran through the woods as he heard people getting closer to his location. Bullets hit the trees as he took each step and he feared one of them were meant for him. He continued to sprint out of the woods and towards the road where his car was parked a mile or two back. He heard the people began to yell at each other as he reached the car and smirked.

"I still got it." he said to himself.

* * *

Leo stood nose to nose with Rory as Carlos rubbed his wrists. Heath was still sitting in his chair, with dry blood all over his face and bruises covering his stomach. Lil Mikey was standing behind Rory, still holding the Assault Rifle while Rory grabbed Leo by the collar.

"Mikey. Now." Leo said. Rory raised an eyebrow as he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He felt it again and dropped to his knees while Lil Mikey stood there holding the Assault Rifle like it was a bat.

"I got a car out back waiting. We can fit maybe five in there." Lil Mikey said as he began to help the others up. Catherine stood up as well as Sarah while Lil Mikey walked over to a back door that was hidden from sight on the outside.

"Who do you want me to take?" Lil Mikey asked.

"Wait a second he's with you?" Alex asked.

"He has been from the beginning. They have their secrets and I got mine." Leo said. "Carlos, take your friend and go with Mikey. You too senorita." Catherine shot a look at Leo before limping over to Lil Mikey with Carlos holding Heath up behind her. Before Catherine walked out the door Alex grabbed her and wrote down an address on her hand.

"Go there. I'll meet up with you." Alex said. Leo nodded and left with the four others as Alex looked at Maxine and Sarah. Alex picked up Maxine and began to carry her like a husband would carry a bride. Sarah was right behind them as Alex kicked open the door to see all the gang members had left the warehouse, leaving Rory inside. Mitchell was waiting outside with the car parked there and he smiled when he saw Sarah walk out. He got out of the car and she ran to him, hugging him as soon as they were close to each other.

"Where'd they go?" Alex asked as he put down Maxine, leaning her against the car.

"One said they were getting backup, the other said they were out." Mitchell said. "Either way I'm not waiting around. Let's move."

Alex opened the back door of the car and slowly put Maxine in while Sarah got into the passenger seat. Alex sat in the back with the unconscious Maxine, as he told the address to Mitchell and the four drove off.

* * *

"Man we fucking got out of there alive." Leo said. Lil Mikey was driving a Patriot down the highway towards the apartment that was near Vespucci Beach. Catherine sat in the back with Carlos and Heath who was wheezing and also unconscious.

"Can I ask something?" Catherine asked.

"Shoot missy." Leo said.

"Who the fuck are you people?"

"Well I'm Leo. Your knight in shining armor. You got the getaway driver Lil Mikey. And then those two who I don't really know." Leo said.

"This is Heath. I'm Carlos." Carlos said.

"Catherine." she said as she looked out the window. "How the fuck did we all end up in this mess."

"Poor life choices." Carlos said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Rory. Wake the fuck up man." Tank said as he squatted next to him. Rory opened his eyes and woke up to a face full of dirt. He quickly stood up and wiped himself off as he saw everyone had escaped.

"What happened?" CK asked.

"That fucker Lil Mikey." Rory said.

"What he do?" Tank asked.

"Knocked me out. He's been working with Leo the whole damn time." Rory said. Tank licked his lips and bit his bottom lip before putting both his hands over his face and walking away. CK just seemed to get more angry with his facial expressions as Rory stood there.

"I'mma kill him." Rory said as the other two looked at him. "I'mma take a pistol and shoot him through the fuckin' skull." The three stood there in silence before Tank walked towards the exit.

"Then let's go find those niggas." Tank said. Rory nodded and turned around as CK followed close behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tank stood in the middle of the cul de sac his gang resided in and stared at all of the members that surrounded him. He had spread the word that this would be an important meeting and everyone should be here to hear it. He swallowed loudly and cleared his throat as the chatter around him began to subside.

"I have a message. A message from me to all of you." Tank said. "For a while now I've been doin' busy with a real shady nigga, and my job was to take out some specific targets. Now these targets are in our city. And with that, the Aztecas are entering are turf as well." Tank said. The chatter began to rise and Tank held a hand up to signal silence.

"Those motherfuckers are coming into our city. So if you see one, don't stop to put a bullet in their head. As for the targets. I want them alive. I'll have someone handin' out papers with their faces. You bring 'em to me and you get promoted and a cut of the money that I'll be getting. That's all niggas." Tank said as the gang members dispersed back to their houses. Tank shook his head and walked to his head, preparing for a war.

* * *

Jorge stood on the balcony of the motel his gang owned as his members stood below looking up at him. He was leaning against the railing and thinking about what he would say. Eventually he heard the crowd in front of him quiet down and that's when Jorge decided to speak.

"Hermanos. It seems that there is a threat to our gang. A powerful has threatened to terminate all of us if we don't do what he wants. But his task is a simple one. We have a number of targets to bring to him, alive. If we do this, we get to be free. But here is the catch. They are in the city. And in that city is our rivals. Now I don't doubt that their leader will try something funny, because he always does. I want all of you to be on alert. Find those cabrons. Bring them to me and you'll be safe from death." Jorge said. "Let's move out men."

The Aztecas began to pile into vans while Jorge pulled his revolver out of his holster and stared at it. He slowly moved his hand over it and smiled.

"Tengo una bala salvó sólo para usted Tank." Jorge said to himself. He placed the revolver back into his holster and walked down the steps of the motel and entered a van that had been waiting for him.

* * *

"This is the place you want us to stay at?" Mitchell asked as he walked inside the small apartment that was located right next to the beach in the city. Already waiting there was Catherine, Leo, and Lil Mikey while Carlos was with Heath in the bedroom, watching over him. Alex carried in Maxine and laid her down onto the couch. He sat next to her and looked up at Mitchell, Leo, and Catherine.

"So what's the plan now?" Leo asked.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait to be found?" Catherine asked.

"What else are we gonna do?" Sarah asked as she walked over to the freezer and saw a bag of vegetables there. She took it out and tossed it to Alex who placed it on Maxine's forehead.

"Before we go at each other's throats can we get everyone's names." Mitchell suggested.

"Leo."

"I'm Catherine."

"She's Maxine. I'm Alex."

"Sarah."

"Mitchell."

"I'm Carlos. The one with the curly hair in there is Heath." he said walking out from the bedroom.

"And then there's my boy Lil Mikey, who helped us escape." Leo said. Lil Mikey popped his head out of the bathroom and smiled.

"That's me." Lil Mikey said before going back into the bathroom. Carlos washed his hands at the sink and looked at Sarah and she looked at him. The two held eye contact for nearly a minute until Mitchell looked back and forth between the two and stepped between them.

"What's going on here?" Mitchell asked.

"I recognize him…" Sarah said as she walked away from both of them.

"Can we talk about a plan now?" Catherine asked as she folded her arms.

"We aren't going anywhere." Alex chimed in. Everyone looked at him and he instantly felt like he was going to be attacked. "We are all a mess. Maxine and Heath are both unconscious. Catherine, I saw the limp you had, you're in no condition to move, and I bet Mayor Madden has got tons of people looking for us."

"He's got a point." Mitchell said.

"Woah woah woah. Did you say the Mayor?" Catherine asked. Everyone yet again looked at Alex who's eyes went wide.

"You… You guys didn't know?" Alex asked.

"He's fucking behind this?!" Catherine began to raise her voice.

"Calm down senorita." Leo said. Catherine shot him a look before sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

"So what the fuck is the plan?" she asked. Alex looked at Mitchell, who shrugged. Sarah went to the second bedroom the apartment had, while Carlos went to where Heath was.

"Me and Lil Mikey will talk some stuff out. We might just have to leave here in general." Leo said. "Liberty City is nice I here."

"We aren't going to just back down." Catherine said.

"Why don't we all rest up and talk about this at another time." Mitchell said. "We all need it." He walked off to the same room Sarah went to while Catherine sighed and walked outside, slamming the front door behind her. Alex leaned back on the couch while Leo walked out to the small balcony the apartment had and stared out at the beach.

* * *

"Colton?! Where the fuck are you?! This is like the fifth time I've called and you still haven't picked up. I think our plans need to move forward. Things are going to shit much quicker than we expected. If you already skipped town I'm gonna kick your ass C. We made a deal that if one of us bolts it, we both bolt it. Call me the fuck back." Lance said into his phone. He hung up and the door behind him opened. He turned around quickly as Donny stood there waiting in Paul's office while Paul was behind his desk on the phone.

"Yes, you will be paid a hefty amount for the use of this private army. I don't know how long I will need them but I'm going to need a lot. Thank you." Paul said hanging up the phone. He smiled at Lance as he walked in and Lance nodded at him.

"Was that the start?" Lance asked.

"Yes it was. I just hired a private army to come into the city and take care of our problem. Sure we have the gangs but who knows how long Tank and Jorge can go without turning on each other." Paul said. He stood up and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"So what's next?" Lance asked.

"We are going to have to wipe out those pests obviously." Paul said.

"And after that?" Lance asked.

"We should cut off all connections." Donny said. "Take out Tank and his top guys. Jorge and his top guys can bite the bullet and take one for the team too. We won't need them after this."

"They are my way of making profit Donny boy. Without them my drugs don't move and I can't be rich. Once we take over this city the gangs will be gone, and all that will stand are those that stuck by me and the wealthy." Paul said. After a moment of silence he continued with, "maybe not even the wealthy. I could just have my own little city to myself. And you two of course."

"What about Colton?" Lance asked.

"Colton obviously didn't stick by me. He let Mitchell find us and now, the next time I see him he'll meet my friend Mr. Bullet. The fucker deserves death after crossing me." Paul said. "All those fuckers will pay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Mitchell drove through multiple stoplights as he made his way back to his house. He pulled up outside in one of the worst parking jobs and got out before entering it. It was the way he left it, a total wreck. He walked down to the basement where he had Colton tied up and looked at him. He was unconscious and had dry blood all over his face. Mitchell picked him up off of the chair and wrapped a bandana around his eyes so he was blindfolded. Mitchell then picked him up in a fireman's carry and carried him up the steps and to his car.

"We are going to a new home." Mitchell said. "Where you are gonna' talk about everything you know." He dumped Colton into the backseat, who was still hogtied, and got back in the driver's seat before taking off.

"What happened to Lance?" Colton asked in a dry raspy voice. Mitchell glanced at the mirror and smirked.

"Your short stubby friend? No idea." Mitchell said as he kept driving.

"Me and him… we meant to get away. Before stuff like this happened." Colton said.

"Well you should've hiked out of town sooner. Now look at the fuckin' mess you got yourself into." Mitchell said. "Your biggest mistake was taking my sister."

"I get it. We fucked up." Colton said. "Just make sure once I'm dead, Paul goes down." This caught Mitchell's interest however. He raised an eyebrow and looked back in the mirror again.

"Save this kind of talk for when we get to where we are going. Then we can make some deals." Mitchell said.

* * *

"Hey about yesterday…" Alex said as he walked over to Catherine who was sitting on the balcony.

"Don't bother apologizing." Catherine said.

"I didn't want to go against anyone, it's just we need to be smart. We don't know exactly who we are dealing with." Alex said as he sat down next to her.

"We are dealing with a sly, arrogant, manipulative, bastard. This shithead needs a bullet to the brain before he can ruin anyone else's lives." Catherine said. "I can do it myself if I need to."

"You don't have to. We are in this all together now, like it or not." Alex said. "I just think we should be on the same page."

"Well if you wanna join my page, try and convince the others to leave this shitty place." Catherine said as she stood up and walked back inside. Alex sat there for a moment and nodded his head.

"I was never the smooth talker. Should've let someone else handle that." Alex said to himself. "Fuck me, right?"

"Are you… Are you talking to yourself?" Sarah asked as she appeared in the doorway. Alex quickly turned around and shook his head no before walking inside. Sarah smirked and closed the screen door behind her.

* * *

"I want men out at all times looking for those faces." Jorge ordered his men. Vans were loaded up with as many Aztecas as they could hold, and as soon as they were full, they'd drive off into the city looking for the targets.

"No man can rest until we find at least one of them." Jorge said. "Pablo. Miguel. On me. We have business of our own to handle." He waved a finger and the two began to follow right behind him.

"What is it boss?" Pablo asked.

"It's the Mayor. He's called in his pawns." Jorge said.

* * *

"I want half of you out there lookin' for these fools while the other half takes out any Aztecas you see. Don't let those dirty fuckers' take over our city. They got the desert, we can't let 'em have both." Tank said. "If you find Lil Mikey bring him to me. Leo, shoot on sight."

"Tank, we bein' called in." CK said as he walked out onto the street. Tank nodded as the Ballas filled their muscle cars and roared the engines. They sped off into the city as Tank saw Rory waiting in a Bravado Buffalo.

"Let's get goin' nigga you know the boss man don't like to wait." Rory said as he honked the horn.

"Man calm the fuck down." Tank said as he got in with CK.

* * *

The three Ballas' busted into the Mayor's office at City Hall where Jorge, Pablo, Miguel, Donny, and Lance stood with Paul sitting behind his desk. The three lined up with the others as Paul smiled and nodded to each of them. He looked down at the papers on his desk and finished signing some things before standing up and buttoning his suit jacket.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Paul said. "I know things have been tense and stressful since our problems escaped."

"You could say that again." Tank said as he fist bumped Rory. Paul smirked and nodded his head.

"It's been stressful for me. You see, I don't want these people dead because I'm a dick. No I originally wanted one person dead. But in order to get you gang leaders to agree, I needed to up the ante and allowed you to take out whoever you wanted without police noticing. And because you failed at that you got your problems mixed in with mine. Now I've got a small army silently waiting for me to slip so they can shove the spear right through my Goddamn heart." Paul said as he looked at each person with stone cold eyes.

"I get it. You guys have reputations. People to satisfy. But your main priority from now on is doing whatever the fuck I say. Obviously I'm not taken too seriously around here so I'll have to show you my bad side. I want those fuckers brought into me so I can shoot them in the head one by one." Paul said. He stared at Tank, then at Rory, then to Jorge. He stopped and went back to Tank who was smiling.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I like seeing the Mayor as a bad dude." Tank said.

"I'm not a bad dude. Not yet." Paul said. He reached behind his back and smiled. "You wanna see a bad dude?"

"I didn't mean anything by it dog." Tank said. Paul pulled out a golden pistol and aimed at the roof.

"No you wanted to see the bad dude right Tank?" Paul asked.

"Nigga calm the fuck down." Tank said.

"But didn;t you want this? You wanted the bad dude as your boss, not the friendly mayor. So you've got the bad dude." Paul said.

"You need to put that gun down." CK said.

"Just fucking chill out dude." Tank also said.

"We are gonna' do this shit just give us time." Rory added in.

"I need you fuckers to take me serious. And I know just how that will be done." Paul said. He lowered the gun and Tank immediately closed his eyes as he heard a shot be fired. After that two more came out of the clip. Tank opened his eyes and looked down at his body to see he was fine. He then followed everyone else's gaze to Lance who had two bullet holes in his chest and one in the stomach. His mouth hung open with blood slowly pouring out of it as he dropped to his knees. He tried to reach behind him for his pistol but Paul aimed his gun at Lance's head.

"I heard your little phone conversation. Some loyal assistant you are. Having rotten 6 feet under." Paul said. He pushed Lance's face to the ground causing him to fall over completely as a puddle of blood formed on his floor.

"Now if you fuckers think that I'm still joking around you'll be next." Paul said. "Clean this fucking mess up and bring me those stupid fucks who are ruining my plans."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So it's set in motion? We are officially taking over the city?" Donny asked as he sat in front of his uncle's desk. Paul was signing away at papers like usual. His hair was more ruffled and messy today, his suit didn't seem as proper, and he had let stubble start to grow on his face. Paul nodded after a moment to his nephew and continued working. Donny sighed and stood up, preparing to leave and cruise around the city, looking for the group of people that have been messing up their plans.

As he was walking towards the door, Donny stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at his uncle.

"Hey unc'." Donny said.

"Hmm?" Paul asked not looking up.

"Would you have done that to me… What you did to Lance?" Donny asked. This caused Paul to look up and Donny could see the bags underneath his eyes.

"Of course not Donny." Paul said after a minute. "You're family, unlike them. And family sticks together." Paul said with a smile. Donny nodded his head and left the office, as Paul resumed what he was doing.

* * *

"How the fuck are we gonna' do this nigga?" Lil Mikey asked as he and Leo sat on the balcony of the apartment building. Leo shook his head and looked out at the moon that hung above the ocean which was basically right next to them.

"We are gonna' need help." Leo said. Lil Mikey rubbed his chin and leaned forward in his chair.

"Nigga we can't get no help. We go out into the city and boom we dead. We make any phone connections and boom we dead. We try to reach out to someone and guess what?" Lil Mikey asked.

"Boom we dead." Leo said as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fuck man. This is the crew we stuck with then."

"A bunch of white people, a spanish dude, and a spanish chick." Lil Mikey said. "We fucked nigga."

"You think we could get weapons instead of people?" Leo asked, an idea coming to mind. Lil Mikey dropped his jaw and squinted his eyes, looking at Leo.

"What do you not understand about the term 'boom we dead?" Lil Mikey asked.

"Yeah yeah, I figured." Leo said. "We really are dead."

* * *

Inside in the living room, Sarah was relaxing on the couch. She was sitting in front of the TV and was close to falling asleep when one of the doors closing snapped her out of it. She looked back and saw Carlos walking towards the small kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"Hi." Sarah said as she turned back to the TV. Carlos began to pour himself coffee as he smiled to himself.

"Hola." he said. He looked at the TV and walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side of Sarah.

"You seem to be really close to your friend there." Sarah said.

"Oh me and Heath? We go way back, practically hermanos me and him." Carlos said.

"You must be worried then." Sarah said, still looking at the TV.

"Not really. He's awake finally. Just having problems breathing. They must have really messed up his lungs or something. He's got bruises all over his stomach and chest. When I get my hands on them…" Carlos said trailing off. Sarah finally looked at him as he stared at the ground.

"It's the same guys that tried to kill me right? The ones you shot?" Sarah asked him.

"Yep those are the ones." Carlos said as he nodded his head. "I don't know why they got involved in this all. They just wanted me."

"Oh don't be so cocky." Sarah said, causing Carlos to chuckle. "What is it they say… ride or die right?" Sarah asked him.

"I guess they wanted me to die with them then. I wasn't havin' none of that, oh no chica." Carlos said with a smirk. "That day we went to you, that was retirment day. They wanted me to kill you, and I'd be set for freedom. But we both know gangs are for life. They would've blackmailed me back with your death. So i did the stupider thing and shot the two guys with me."

"Well if you had killed me, my brother would've ripped you to shreds… Literally." Sarah said with a small laugh.

"Why don't you just run? Flee the city. We could cover you as you got out." Carlos asked her, changing the subject.

"I'm practically a part of this city. Stuck no matter what." Sarah told him.

"Live here your whole life?" Carlos asked.

"No… My brother took me out here at a younger age. Our parents had been in an accident and he took upon himself to raise me." Sarah said. "That's why he gets so defensive I guess. He seems me as a daughter I guess."

"At least you got someone to look out for you. My parents kicked me out when I hit 18. Me and Heath had made big plans for ourselves you know? Own a company together. Become rich… but that didn't happen obviously. Now we are here." Carlos said.

"Being here doesn't have to be a bad thing." Sarah said as her and Carlos made eye contact and she could feel herself getting red. Carlos smiled at her and then looked up at the sky.

"Al mal tiempo, buena cara." Carlos said to himself. He smiled as Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked. Carlos looked at her and smiled again.

"It's sorta like be positive even in bad situations. It means 'Put a good face to bad times.' Something my mom used to say. And my dad would say 'se te va a pasar mijo.'". Carlos said as h stood up from the couch.

"And that means?" Sarah asked.

"You'll get over it son." Carlos said as he put a blanket onto Sarah and walked back to Heath's room. "Goodnight hermosa."

* * *

Alex sat in the second bedroom, waiting next to the bed with Maxine lying there. She had yet to wake up and Alex was becoming worried. It was becoming late though and he was starting to doze off when he heard maxine inhale deeply and start coughing. Alex nearly jumped out of his chair and stood over Maxine.

"Maxine?" he whispered. Her eyes shot open and her hands balled into fists. She threw a punch into the darkness, but Alex dodged it, backing away at the last second.

"Maxine it's me. Alex. You're okay." he said to her. He kneeled down at the bed and took her hand in his.

"What… what happened?" Maxine asked as she turned her head to his voice.

"I… I don't know. I assume those guys took you and knocked you out. Me and this guy, Mitchell, we came and got you and the others that were taken. It's ok though, you're all safe now." Alex tried to briefly explain.

"I was so scared, they chased me out of Leo's apartment building and cornered me on the street." Maxine said.

"Shh, it's alright." Alex said as he stroked her hair back. "I won't let anything happen to you." He bent down and kissed her cheek before attempting to stand up. He was stopped however when she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Don't go." she said to him. Alex kneeled back down and sat there with her in silence for a few minutes. "Alex." Maxine eventually said.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"Thank you." Maxine said. "I'm glad you didn't just sit around and become depressed. I couldn't watch that happen to you."

"What can I say. I saw a damsel in distress and took the opportunity." Alex said with a smirk. He could tell Maxine was smiling as she let out a small laugh that she tried to hide. Alex then felt a hand on the back of his head and he was pulled down into a kiss with Maxine. He pulled away after a second and was extremely confused.

"Was that a thank you?" Alex asked with a small laugh of his own.

"No. But I know how I can thank you." Maxine said as she pulled Alex into the bed with her, and began to kiss him again.

* * *

"Can you fucking answer me or not you worthless piece of shit?!" Mitchell yelled at Colton. He had used a storage locker below their apartment to keep Colton and a bunch of weapons in. Mitchell was currently sitting across from Colton, holding a wrench in his hand as Colton stared at the ground, hanging his head in defeat. Catherine had been leaning against the door, making sure no one tried to enter.

"Don't make me fucking hit you again." Mitchell said. Colton yet again didn't respond causing Mitchell to curse under his breath. He stood up, pounding the wrench into his free hand, trying to intimidate Colton.

"I'm not worth anything." Colton said. "He won. It's over. We all lose now."

"He won't win if you just fucking tell me what you know." Mitchell said, emphasizing on the last word as he swung the wrench, bringing it down onto Colton's leg. Colton winced in pain and bit his lip, trying to contain his pain.

"There's nothing to know. We've lost… okay?" Colton said in a raspy voice. He lifted his head up and looked at Mitchell. "Just let me die. Try to get away while you can."

"I don't think you fucking get it." Mitchell said as he bent down and got into Colton's face. "This is my fucking city, and I'm not gonna let some kingpin wannabe take over that easily. I'm gonna burn everyone one of his assets to the ground, and watch as his life crumbles to the ground, and I strike him with the bullet to end it all. "

"That's funny. You think it'll be that easy." Colton said. Mitchell turned his head and cracked his neck before looking back at Colton. He punched him across the face, causing blood to fly out of Colton's mouth.

"Hand me the pliers." Mitchell said looking at Catherine. Her eyes widened and he nodded at her. "Yeah you." Catherine grabbed a pair of pliers off the workbench on the side of the shed and handed them to Mitchell.

"Now hold his mouth open." Mitchell said. Colton looked at Mitchell wide eyes as Catherine did the same.

"Wait what?" she asked.

"You aren't serious." Colton said.

"You wanna fucking talk? Or do you wanna lose your teeth." Mitchell said. Colton didn't answer and Mitchell shrugged. "I hope you didn't buy braces as kid. Hold his mouth open."

Catherine got behind Colton and forced his mouth open, wrapping an arm around his head and pulling down his chin. Mitchell walked up to the man and opened the pliers, sticking them into Colton's mouth and clamping them together on one of his molars. Mitchell then began to pull as Colton's eyes widened, realizing the mistake he had made.

"Damn this one is rooted in there." Mitchell said as he put his foot up on Colton's chair.

"Okay! Okay!" Colton shouted but the words were muffled. Mitchell stopped trying to rip out his tooth and threw the pliers across the shed. He instantly grabbed Colton's right pointer finger and bent it backwards swiftly, breaking it. Colton yelled out in pain as Catherine watched on, letting go of Colton's head.

"You lie to me and I break another finger." Mitchell said as he pulled his chair up. "Tell me what you know now."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what I know… but on one condition." Colton said.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"I wanna take him down." Colton said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Man we are never going to fucking find them in this city." Miguel said as he and Pablo had spent hours cruising around looking for Carlos and his friends. Pablo pulled up next to the curb and looked out his window, his eyes getting wide. "This city is too damn huge. Like really-"

"Aye, ese, shut the fuck up man. Look over there." Pablo said as he ducked slightly and pointed towards a small apartment complex. Miguel followed his finger and looked at the light blue building. He saw two people walk out of a storage shed and head up some stairs. Both Aztecas soon realized who they were and Pablo grabbed his phone.

"That's them right? Those two pendejos on the list?" Miguel asked.

"Si hermano. Now we just wait for backup." Pablo said as he put the phone up to his ear. "Boss, we got 'em."

"Perfect." Jorge said from the other end. "As soon as my men join you, kill them all."

* * *

Alex stood up from the bed and pulled a black t-shirt over his head. He looked down at the bed where Maxine was sound asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. He smiled to himself and left her to sleep, walking out into the living room.

"Morning." Sarah said as she stood in the kitchen. Mitchell, Catherine, Leo, and Lil Mikey were all sitting on the couch. As Alex walked into to join the others, Carlos walked out of Heath's room as well.

"Buenos dias amigos." he said with a smile. He slapped Alex on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen as well, winking at Sarah. Sarah smiled at him and left the kitchen, going to the couch to join the others.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Alex asked as he poured himself orange juice. "Run into a grocery store with a mask on and quickly buy some food?"

"Funny." Mitchell said, glaring back at him. "Not the type of stuff I was hoping to hear out of your mouth kid."

"And what did you expect?" Leo asked looking at Mitchell.

"An actual idea." Mitchell said. Alex smirked and walked over to the group who were watching some old comedy TV show. Lil Mikey and Leo sat on one end of the couch. Catherine sat next to Leo, with Carlos next to her and then Sarah and Mitchell on the other end.

"Guys…" Heath said in an extremely raspy voice. "Guys!"

Alex, turned his head as Mitchell and Carlos jumped up. The three ran to Heath's room where he was hunched over looking out the window. Alex crouched next to him and looked out the window, seeing what he saw.

Outside, a line of fifteen Azteca gang members slowly moved towards the apartment holding Carbine Rifles. Behind them were Pablo and Miguel. Miguel had a sawed-off shotgun while Pablo held a Heavy Pistol. Then behind those two, ten more Azteca gang members slowly marched forward, aiming Carbine Rifles at the apartment as well.

"What the fuck?" Leo asked, standing behind everyone. Catherine immediately pulled a pistol out that was tucked between her pants and shirt. She cocked it and began to leave the apartment when Alex stopped her. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back inside.

"Do you want to die?" Alex asked.

"I wanna kill those sons of bitches." Catherine said.

"Kids right." Mitchell said. "We are dead either way." Mitchell grabbed the pistol from Catherine's hand and cracked his neck.

"You guys get out of here. Go down from the balcony. I'll keep them distracted."

"Don't be dumb old man." Lil Mikey said.

"I'm stayin' with you." Leo said. Lil Mikey looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Leo turned to him and shrugged. "Don't give me that look nigga. You stayin' too. It's time we fuck up those Aztecas."

"I'll stay to get Heath out of here." Carlos said. Mitchell nodded at them and looked at Alex and Catherine.

"Get yourselves, Sarah, and Maxine out of here." Mitchell said. "And that's an order."

"We have no way to defend ourselves." Maxine said as she came out of the bedroom wearing a black tank top and jeans. "How are we gonna escape?" Mitchell quickly disappeared and came back holding a suitcase. He dropped it and opened it revealing multiple guns. Catherine quickly grabbed an Assault Rifle out of it as Alex grabbed a Pistol .50.

"Let's go." Alex said. He, Catherine, Sarah, and Maxine ran to the balcony and began to scale their way down.

"Everyone hide." Mitchell ordered.

* * *

"You ten, go around back in case they try to get away." Pablo ordered. The ten soldiers behind him began to walk around to the back of the apartment as Pablo and another ten stopped moving and waited outside.

"I'll be back." Miguel said as he and five soldiers slowly began to march up the steps. They got to the door of the apartment they saw Mitchell entered and a large Azteca member kicked the door in. The six of them walked in, aiming their guns and looking around but saw no one.

"Check the rooms." Miguel ordered. One Azteca walked over to Maxine and Alex's room and opened the door. He walked inside and continued to aim his gun. He stepped far enough into the room that Mitchell slowly walked out from behind the door and snapped his neck, before he could exit. He then ran to the bed, and crawled under it as two men approached Heath's room.

In Heath's room, the two gang members slowly walked around. They had saw nothing out of the ordinary, but shut the door behind them so no one inside could escape without them knowing. As one man approached the closet, Heath hobbled out from behind the door and grabbed a pair of scissors off of a nightstand. He slammed the scissors into the man's neck near the closet, causing blood to shoot out and spray the wall.

"What the fuck?!" the other gang member yelled as he turned around and had his sights set on Heath. Leo popped out of the closet and immediately shot the gang member between the eyes, alerting the three remaining ones to their whereabouts.

"Get them!" Miguel shouted from the living room. Lil Mikey ran out of the bathroom screaming, tackling one of the Azteca members as the two went outside and tumbled down the set of stairs. Leo ran out and after the two as Miguel slowly walked to Heath's room. Mitchell jumped out of the room he was in and slammed Miguel into the wall, knocking the shotgun out of his hand. He quickly shot the other two gang members in the back, making the coast clear for Carlos and Heath.

"You puta." Miguel said.

"Speak american you fucker!" Mitchell yelled at him. Miguel spit in his face, causing Mitchell to punch him across the face. He then shot Miguel twice in the chest, leaving a streak of blood on the wall as Miguel slid down it. Carlos walked out of the bathroom and went to Heath with Mitchell right behind him. A bullet being fired filled the air and Mitchell felt a sharp pain pierce his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Miguel had picked up a pistol and fired it right before all life was drained from him. Mitchell stumbled backwards and was caught by Carlos as more shots being fired were heard from outside.

* * *

Lil Mikey punched the gang member in the face multiple times as he sat on top of him. Leo stood behind the two as Lil Mikey continued to pound away.

"Stupid Azteca fuck!" Lil Mikey shouted. Leo grabbed him off the Azteca and the two ran down the steps and saw the ten aztecas with Pablo aiming their guns at them.

"What was that you yelled?" Pablo asked. Leo and Lil Mikey looked at each other and then sprinted the opposite way down a narrow alley. The two got through and were trapped between three buildings and the only way out was either climbing over a fence or the way they came.

"The fence." Leo said. Lil Mikey nodded at him and the two ran to it and jumped on it with Pablo running into the small boxed in area right behind them. A car came speeding around the corner and was faced towards the fence. In the driver's seat was an Azteca member, revving the engine. He drove forward, knocking down the fence causing Leo and Lil Mikey to roll off the roof of the car and onto the ground. Pablo walked over to them and smiled down at them.

"Look who's the stupid fucks now." he said. He pulled out his pistol as Lil Mikey and Leo began to stand up. Leo looked at Lil Mikey who was slowly reaching behind his back and Leo knew what to do.

"Come on man don't do this." Leo pleaded. "I gotta take care of my grandma and if I'm gone no one else will."

"Well you should've thought twice about messing with us." Pablo said.

"Fuck you man! I was pulled into this shit cause you fuckers tried to kill me!" Leo shouted at him. Lil Mikey quickly drew his gun, but a shot was fired before he could pull the trigger. A bullet was sent right into Lil Mikey's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Pablo then aimed the gun at Leo but his men shouting for him made him stop.

"Watch him." Pablo said to the Azteca who stepped out of the car.

* * *

Alex, Catherine, Sarah, and Maxine got down from the balcony safely and had been trying to sneak away unheard or unseen. As they turned the corner they saw five Azteca men headed their way. Alex turned and looked the other way and saw five more Azteca's coming towards them.

"We're fucked." Sarah said. Catherine quickly cocked her Assault Rifle and stepped out onto the street, firing it at the five coming from the left. They all began to drop as Alex pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the five coming from the right. He began to fire, not being effective as Catherine but able to take out two of them. Catherine turned to the right once the five were down and took out the remaining the three, making the coast clear.

"Looks like they didn't expect that." Catherine said with a smirk. Alex ran into the middle of the road where a car was driving by. He aimed the pistol at the driver and began to scream.

"Out of the fucking car!" Alex yelled at them as a man stepped out with his hands up. Alex quickly hit him with the gun and got into the driver's seat. The three girls then ran and got in as well as Alex drove away quickly.

* * *

"Did we get away?" Mitchell asked as he, Carlos, and Heath hobbled down the steps.

"Not at all amigo." Carlos said. He set Mitchell down on the steps and poked his head out to see nine men waiting for anybody to escape. Pablo was coming there way and he seemed pissed.

"Which one of you killed him?" Pablo demanded to know. Mitchell stood up and was about to get what was coming to him when Pablo dropped to the ground after a large shovel met the back of his head. Colton was standing there, holding the shovel. The nine men trained their guns on the four men and Mitchell pulled something out of his pocket. He quickly pulled a pin off of it and chucked it at the group of Aztecas, causing them to run away.

"Let's fucking move." Mitchell said as Colton grabbed him and helped him walk to his car. Carlos and Heath followed behind as the four got in and drove away from the scene.

* * *

Leo kneeled next to Lil Mikey who was gasping for air and clutching his stomach. His eyes were wide and they continued to move around, not focusing on one thing for too long. Leo grabbed the gun that was lying next to Lil Mikey and looked up at the Azteca member that was watching the alley way. He shot the man in the back and proceeded to fire every bullet into the Azteca until the clip was empty. He threw the pistol as far as he could and looked back at Lil Mikey who started to laugh.

"It's funny you know? We spent most of our time actin' all tough… but now… now you just wanna be sad." Lil Mikey said.

"Man shut the fuck up. You don't know what you're saying." Leo said.

"It's gonna work out bro. You'll get through this with those peeps." Lil Mikey said. "They some weird people… but you can do it."

"I don't wanna stick around if they are just gonna die." Leo said. "First Jesse, then you. Man what the fuck am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna do what you have to. And that's end this. Don't disappoint us man. We'll be watchin'." Lil Mikey said.

"I got you brother man. I got you." Leo said as Lil Mikey's head fell to the side and Leo closed his eyes. He stood up and got into the Azteca's car and reversed out of the small box, driving away from all the murder.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Here's the deal. That cabron killed one of my top men. He's going to fucking pay. Me and Jorge are going to take some men and go after him. We had a guy follow him out so we know where he is headed. Another man of ours followed Alex and the people he was with. Tank you should send guys after him." Jorge said as he stood outside his large SUV with Pablo next to him and a phone on the hood of the car. He was in a conference call with Tank, Donny, and Paul.

"Yeah I'll get on that. My man CK will go after Alex. Donny you should try to find out stuff about your that bitch you worked with." Tank said.

"After you talk to your men Tank, I wanna speak to you at my office." Paul said.

"You got it boss." Tank said.

"Donny out." Donny said as he hung up the phone. A few more clicks happened and the conference call had ended leaving Jorge and Pablo standing there. Jorge looked at the dirt and stroked his goatee a few times before looking up at Pablo.

"I always knew you'd make it farther than him." Jorge said. Pablo's eyes widened a bit as Jorge placed a hand on his shoulder. "You had what I was looking for. Miguel was just going to hold you back. Now you are my right hand man. My second in command, no more sharing the position."

"But boss… Miguel was our brother." Pablo said.

"That he was. But he was also not our equal hermano. He didn't have the ability to do what you will do. And that's kill them all." Jorge said. He slapped Pablo on the cheek lightly and smiled at him. "Let's go rally our men."

* * *

"Rory I want you and some boys to go and fuck up Jorge. Take him out. Take out that man that's got his nose up his ass as well. Want both of those fucking Aztecas in the dirt, sleeping forever. Then when you done with that, kill Mitchell and anyone he is with. We bouta' clean slate this bitch. Once you call me and CK calls me to tell me he's taken care of Alex and whoever the fuck he's with, I'll pop the mayor. We ain't fucking dying, not today niggas." Tank said as he, Rory, and CK sat in his living room.

"What about the cop?" CK asked.

"What about him? That bitch won't make a move on us with both of his allies gone." Tank said.

"I can't believe they fucking got to Mikey before I could kill his two-face ass." Rory said as he got up. Vein bulged out of him as the anger pulsed through him. "I'll kill all those niggas." He stormed out of Tank's house and instantly rounded up a group of 10 Ballas and got into a car. The group of 3 cars then sped out of the cul de sac and to where Jorge told them Mitchell would be.

"CK get your men together. You're goin' to where Jorge said Alex was." Tank said. CK nodded as Tank and him walked outside and Tank got into a Bravado Gauntlet that was all purple. He drove off heading for the mayor as CK and his crew left for Alex.

* * *

Jorge, Pablo, and about twenty Azteca members circled around the apartment Carlos and Heath had been staying at. A small group of them had already entered the building and were going floor to floor, looking for which room they were in. They were already on the third floor while Carlos and the others were on the ninth floor.

"Fuck, we gotta start moving." Mitchell said as he held his wounded shoulder. Carlos and Heath were sitting on the couch while Colton was staring out the peephole holding a Pistol .50. All of them had been wearing dirty clothing, Colton having it the worst. His shirt was ripped with blood stains all over the wife beater he had under the dress shirt. His pants had holes and tears in them as well.

"You and Heath aren't going anywhere." Carlos said as he wiped his forehead, replacing the sweat with more dirt to cover his face. He looked out the window and saw Pablo standing outside. "And neither are we."

"What?" Heath asked, his curly hair greasy and dried blood covering his face. He stood up and hobbled over to Carlos and saw Aztecas outside.

"There here aren't they?" Colton asked. He lowered his head and sighed as Mitchell stood and cocked the pistol he had on him.

"Time to go out with a fight." he said. Carlos and Heath looked at each other then back outside.

Meanwhile outside, Pablo and Jorge were standing behind the group of Aztecas that were circling around the building. Three cars belonging to the Ballas pulled up and 10 men stepped out with Rory leading the pack.

"Tank actually sent us backup?" Jorge asked with a smirk.

"You could say that." Rory said as he pulled out a pistol and fired it at Jorge, nearly hitting him but Pablo pulled him out of the way just in time. The two ducked behind their van as the Aztecas turned their attention to the Ballas and started firing. Gunfire filled the streets as Rory ran and dove behind the van Pablo and Jorge were at.

* * *

CK and his crew of 15 men pulled up outside Alex's house where an Azteca was sitting in a car watching over it. CK turned and looked at him, quickly pulling out his pistol and shooting him. A Balla ran to Alex's door and kicked it in but was instantly shot in the head. CK turned his attention to this and smiled

"Surprise mother fuckers!" he shouted. He and half the Ballas stormed the front while the others ran to the back of the house. All that was heard through the neighborhood was the sound of guns being fired and people crying out in pain.

* * *

Tank sat in Paul's office with a pistol secretly hidden in his boot. Paul was leaning on the desk, standing in front of him with his arms crossed and staring at the floor. It had been like this for a while. Tank had been bouncing his leg up and down, waiting for the calls to come his way so he could finish it and he and his boys could be freed from the vice grip Paul had them in.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Paul asked as he finally looked up. Tank stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "I know what's been going on Tank."

"What you talkin' 'bout?" Tank asked, playing dumb, although it might not have been that hard for him.

"The Ballas and Aztecas have a long standing rivalry, dating back to many years ago. It's no surprise that you'd try to take them out while a quiet war wages on in the middle of the city. I don't blame you, it's a smart idea. But, if it messes with my fucking plan you'll end up like all the Aztecas your targeting."

"Man, I ain't tryin' to kill them." Tank said as he sucked his teeth.

"Don't fuck with me. You may think you are high and mighty on the food chain, but I have my connections and to me, you are way at the bottom. Fuck with me, and you'll be fed to the people in between us. I'm at the type you slimy fuck, you get me?" Paul asked rhetorically. Tank sat there staring down Paul when all of a sudden his phone went off. His eyes went wide and Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna' answer it slick?" Paul asked as he turned around and began to look at his papers. Tank reached into his pocket at the same time slowly began to reach down to his boot. He pulled his phone out first and pressed the answer button as his hand inched closer to the hidden gun.

"Hello?" Tank asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Rory ran around to the back of the van where Pablo was and punched him across the face. He held him by the collar and gritted his teeth before punching him again. He was about to go for a third one when he was pulled off and punched in the neck by Jorge. Rory began to cough and dropped to his knees as Jorge pulled a radio off of his belt and talked into it.

"All men report back outside. Immediately!" Jorge ordered. He kicked Rory in the head as he was about to get up. Pablo grabbed a pistol and was about to fire it at Rory when Jorge stuck out his hand and stopped him. He then pulled out his Revolver and aimed it at Rory's head.

The Aztecas and Ballas continued to shoot at each other, filling the streets with bullets. Both sides numbers were lowering by the second as more Aztecas rushed out of the apartment building and began to replenish their sides numbers.

"You and your lover fucked up." Jorge said looking down at Tank.

"Fuck you nigga. You fucked up coming into our city. Should've just let us handle this mess." Tank said. Pablo punched him across the face, causing blood to slowly come out of his mouth.

"No fuck you. You won't take my life, and I'll make sure the mayor knows of your betrayal." Jorge said. His finger then went to the trigger but he didn't pull it because the sound of an engine roaring distracted him.

From behind the apartment building, a pickup truck came roaring out to the road. Carlos and Heath sat in the front seats while Colton and Mitchell sat in the bed of the truck. Colton raised the middle finger as Mitchell pulled something out and threw it.

"Arrivederci you stupid spanish fucks!" Mitchell yelled at them as the truck quickly sped out of the area. The object thrown landed in between both The Aztecas and Ballas. It soon blew up, blowing up the vehicles in the surrounding area, and even frying gang members from both sides. Jorge rose his arms in defense as Pablo grabbed him and the two quickly got into one of their nearby vans. They drove off leaving Rory on the ground as he stared at the destruction in front of him. Cars were burnt to a crisp with fire rising from them. Gang members bodies filled the street with bullet holes all over their bodies, and all of his targets had escaped.

A large piece of metal belonging to a car landed right next to Rory and he looked up at the sky.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Rory asked to the sky. He stood up and rubbed his neck while pulling out his phone at the same time.

* * *

CK and the Ballas filled Alex's living room while Alex was behind the couch reloading. He had just emptied a clip and had only killed three Ballas. Meanwhile, Catherine was behind the wall that led to the kitchen and hadn't been discovered by anyone yet.

"Make it easy on yourself foo'!" one of the members yelled out. That member was instantly shot by Catherine, who was still holding onto her Assault Rifle. She began to release a volley of bullets, taking down nearly everyone near the front door.

This caught the gang members off guard and Alex took advantage. He shot down the ones around CK, leaving him standing. Dead bodies were lying all over the floor now as CK looked around with wide eyes, two guns aimed at his head as well.

"Retreat." he said as he held a button on the walkie talkie on his belt. He dropped the walkie talkie to the ground and stepped on it before dropping his pistol and raising his hands in the air.

"Why the fuck are we wanted so badly?" Alex asked.

"Really, you are gonna question him? Just kill him." Catherine said.

"I remember this house pretty well." CK said with a smirk. Alex was taken back by this comment and lowered the pistol.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Me and my boy were here one time." CK said, fully smiling now. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. We rung the doorbell and some fool distracted by the television opened it. I immediately pulled out my gun and killed that stupid cracker. And guess what, I was really supposed to kill you."

"What?!" Alex asked, now angry more than anything.

"Yeah. I bet you remember that." CK said.

"You fucking killed Chris?!" Alex yelled at him. Maxine and Sarah both walked out of the back bedroom now to see what was happening.

"Wait, Chris Robinson? The cop?" Catherine asked.

"Can't you see the boys are talkin' bitch?" CK told her, turning his head back to look at her. He turned his head around to see a fist come flying at him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground and Alex was on top of him.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that and don't fucking act like you are the big dog." Alex said as he punched CK across the face again. CK thought he felt a tooth get knocked out from how hard the punch was. "I'm the fucking top dog here." Alex hollered at him.

"Sure you are white boy." CK said as he began to cough and laugh at the same time.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex shouted at him as he punched him across the face again. Maxine covered her mouth with her hands as Sarah turned away.

"Alex stop-" Maxine tried to reason.

"Get her out of here." Alex said looking up at Catherine. His eyes were filled with rage and there seemed to be no stopping him. Catherine walked past him and CK and brought Maxine and Sarah into the back bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you gonna' do? Kill me?" CK asked.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were dead." Alex said as he punched CK across the face yet again. He then did it again, this time with the left hand. And then the right hand. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Alex kept punching until he saw CK's eyes start to close and that's when he stopped. He got up and walked to the kitchen, opening and slamming drawers shut until he found what he wanted. He walked back over to CK and was on him again, holding a pair of pliers.

"Someone seems to be falling asleep." Alex said as he opened CK's mouth and stuck the pair of pliers inside. "I saw a nice shiny gold tooth just for me." He clamped the pliers onto CK's golden tooth in the back of his mouth. He then began to pull on it as CK's eyes shot open and he started to scream in pain.

"Knock it the fuck off nigga!" CK yelled with the pliers in his mouth. Alex didn't knock it off though as he continued to pull on the tooth. Eventually he heard a loud snapping noise and he fell off of CK holding up the pliers to see the golden moler in between the clamps. CK's mouth was gushing blood as he began to tear up. He turned over and let the blood drip out of his mouth.

Alex stood up and put his foot on CK's head, pushing it down into the pool of blood below him. Alex then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the back of his head.

"Tell the devil I said 'hi'." Alex said as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex and Catherine were in a car driving towards her apartment building. The two had left Alex's house with the dead bodies still lying all around it. Maxine and Sarah had went to Sarah's house, hoping to find a way to reach the others.

"You sure about this?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure. I need to get away from this." Catherine said.

"If it was because of how I acted, I'm sorry." Alex said.

"It's not that… It's that this mayor is psychotic. I wanna get him as bad as everyone else but I can't do that if I'm just gonna be chased all around the city." Catherine said.

"Everyone is being chased." Alex said. "It's because he knows we can stop him."

"Or because he knows he can kill us easily. Maybe we've just been getting lucky. I don't know. But I can't be here to see anyone… Bye, Alex." Catherine said as she opened the door. Alex grabbed her hand and put a slip of paper in it. She looked at it and looked back at him and he nodded.

"Have a good life Catherine." Alex said. She nodded back to him and closed the door after getting out. Alex drove away as Catherine turned and got into her apartment.

* * *

"You fucking what? You failed at killing them?!" Tank yelled as he stopped reaching for the gun and stood up out of his chair. The mayor looked at him with an eyebrow raised and began to stroke his chin.

"Nah nigga, that's one too many fuck ups. We gon' have to talk about this soon. Get your ass back to the cul de sac and talk to CK. I'll speak to you soon." Tank said as he hung up the phone. "Fucking screw up." He looked up at the ceiling before throwing his phone across the room and letting out a roar of anger.

"That seems like marital issues if I've ever seen it." Paul said. Tank shot a look at him and then looked at his hand. Paul had his golden pistol out and was aiming it at Tank.

"What the fuck man." Tank said as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Don't think I didn't know about that little firearm. Security picked it up at the entrance but I wanted to see what you'd do. Now, I won't kill you yet." Paul said as he walked towards Tank.

"Nigga I ain't into no gay shit. No offense or nothing." Tank said as Paul was close to him.

"What?... No! You see I'm going to give you a set of instructions and if you don't listen I pull this trigger." Paul said as he stuck the pistol into Tank's side.

"What instructions?" Tank asked.

"You are going to listen to everything I say. No more running the show. I'm the fucking boss." Paul said as he raised the pistol up to Tank's chest.

"Yeah no problem man." Tank said as he stared down at the pistol.

"I already have my first request." Paul said as he put the pistol under Tank's chin. "And if you can't do it, I'll kill you and let Rory lead the Ballas."

"Nah man I'm the leader. I can do anything you want no problem." Tank said trying to act as tough as he could but was still staring at the pistol.

"Good. Next time you see Rory, you are gonna take care of him. You got me?" Paul asked.

"Wait what…?" Tank asked.

"I want him out of the picture. Gone. You said it yourself, too many screw ups." Paul said.

"He's my boy though I can't do that." Tank said as Paul's finger started to lower itself on the trigger.

"Well if that's the case…" Paul said.

"Shit man stop!" Tank yelled out.

"Good. Now next time we talk Rory better not be breathing." Paul said as he stepped away. He walked behind his desk and Tank stood there staring at the ground, feeling more terrified than anything else.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Mitchell opened the door to his house and saw Sarah and Maxine standing at the kitchen counter. Heath, Carlos, and Colton walked in behind him and an awkward silence filled the room. Mitchell was still holding his shoulder and flopped down onto the couch while Sarah walked over to him.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"It was after you guys got away. I'm fine." Mitchell said waving her away. She walked back over to Maxine who was sitting on a stool. She had been staring at her phone waiting for Alex to contact her but nothing had come yet.

"He shouldn't be gone this long." Maxine said.

"Did anyone bite the bullet?" Colton asked as he stared out the front window, holding a pistol in his hand. Everyone looked at him with angry or annoyed looks and he shrugged. "Don't give me those looks. We need the numbers."

"Anyone talk to Leo?" Mitchell asked.

"I haven't seen him since the apartment." Sarah answered.

"Alex and Catherine?" Carlos asked as he walked over to the two girls.

"Catherine decided to leave, and Alex took her to her apartment. But he hasn't gotten back to either of us since then." Maxine said as she slammed her phone down on the counter. Carlos looked Sarah in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you're okay." Carlos said to her.

"Save the flirting until all this is over." Sarah said, smiling at him. Heath and Mitchell continued to sit on the couch, both feeling beaten up. However, Mitchell had been coming up with ideas that whole time while everyone was talking. He could hear chit chat from Heath, Carlos, and Sarah but it didn't register in his head. Instead he formulated a plan.

"Okay, you two, get the hell out." Mitchell said, standing up from the couch. He had pointed at Carlos and Sarah and both looked at each other in confusion.

"Why us?" Carlos asked.

"'Cause I don't want her involved in this, and I believe she'll only leave with you." Mitchell said. "Now both of you get out of the city."

"What about you?" Sarah asked him.

"I'll call you when it's all over. So you know I'm fine." Mitchell said. Sarah hesitated before nodding at him, grabbing her cell phone, and leaving the house with Carlos.

"What's the plan?" Heath asked, standing up now and walking over to the kitchen counter where Mitchell now was. Mitchell looked at Colton who was still staring out the window.

"Tell me everything you know about this fucker we are dealing with." Mitchell said, causing Colton to look at him.

* * *

Alex walked into a large building that had a small lobby with two long corridors extending from either side. In the middle of the lobby was a lad sitting behind a desk, typing away at a computer. Alex continued to walk as she looked up at him and began to feel worried.

Alex looked like complete shit. His brown hair had been dirty and greasy. His beard had started growing since he hadn't had the time to shave, and his clothes and blood and dirt stains dirtying them up.

He stood in the middle of the lobby looking down both corridors as the woman spoke up. "Can I help you sir?"

"No I think I have it handle." Alex said as he took a right and began to speed walk down the hall.

"Security!" the woman yelled out as two large men appeared from out of nowhere behind Alex. He turned his head and then started sprinting toward the end of the corridor and saw a large wooden door. Alex ran right into the door, shoving it open and he tumbled into the room, falling onto the ground.

"It's fine. I'll handle it." a voice said above Alex. He heard the two security guards walk away and Alex looked up to see a man nearly as disheveled as him. He had stubble growing on his face and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Bags hung from under his eye and his suit was unbuttoned on the first couple of buttons. His tie had been pulled loose and the man just seemed to be losing it.

He stuck his hand out for Alex to use to stand up, but he just pushed it away. Alex then lifted himself up and was standing nearly nose to nose with the man who smiled at him.

"So you're the kid who thinks he's hot shit." Mayor Paul Madden said as he looked Alex up and down. Alex stared right back at him and blew air out of his nose.

"So you're the guy who thinks he can fuck up my life." Alex said.

"What do you want kid?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I want you to just stop there is no reason to keep pushing. We've escaped all of your murder attempts." Alex said.

"Not everyone escaped though right? Jesse died didn't he? Lil Mikey was killed. And then there's Alexander Wells. And your friend… what was his name? Chris right?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Don't say his name you piece of shit." Alex said in a low angry tone. Paul smiled yet again and raised his hands in the air.

"Calm down their son. No need to be so hostile." Paul said. Alex looked down and didn't even realize that he had grabbed Paul's shirt with both of his hands. He let go and Paul smoothed out his shirt. "Listen to me. You can come in here and make threats all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm in charge. Now if I were you kid, I'd just give up. Because if you don't you're gonna watch all those people die while I hold you down. I won't let you die without seeing their faces before and after death."

"Fuck you." Alex said.

"Yeah act tough kid. We all know who the big bad guy is here. I'm not scared of you, in fact I think it's cute. The old drugged up kid thinks he can turn his life around and stop one of the biggest crime scandals in history." Paul said as he walked away from Alex and sat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I can't wait to see you defeated." Alex said. Paul let out a loud obnoxious laugh right after hearing that statement and shook his head.

"That's hilarious you know that?" Paul asked. "You think you can beat me? Kid, you're better off thinking that girl of yours will stick around for good. That's more likely than you beating me."

Alex stared at Paul and felt the anger build up in him as Paul smiled and looked down at his desk. Alex reached behind him and slowly began to lift up his shirt, revealing a switchblade he had kept in his back pocket.

* * *

"Yo dog you called?" Rory asked as he walked up to Tank who was leaning against the hood of his car. Tank quickly wiped his face and hid the pistol he was holding in his hand.

"Yeah man we gotta talk." Tank said as he continued to stare out at the sun. The two were on the beach and the sun was starting to set. Tank had come right here after talking with Paul and had been thinking of what to tell his best friend, but nothing came to mind.

"What about nigga?" Rory asked as he stayed in his spot. Tank sighed and turned to him, slyly hiding the pistol behind his back.

"You know you my nigga right?" Tank asked.

"Yeah of course." Rory said.

"Man, we been rollin' together for a while now. I just wanted you to know I could've never asked for a better hom… a better friend and brother than you Rory." Tank said. "You've had my back and I never really repaid the favor to you."

"Man, you soundin' mad fruity right now." Rory said with a laugh. "The fuck is goin' on?"

"I have to do something I'm not proud of. But I have to do it to survive in this world. I don't doubt you would do the same brotha." Tank said he walked up to Rory and pulled him in for a hug and Rory had a confused look wash over his face. He patted Tank's back and immediately felt a sharp pain go through his stomach as a gunshot went off.

Tank backed away, holding the pistol in his hand. Rory clutched his stomach as blood began to cover his shirt. Tank's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"Sleep easy my nigga." Tank said as Rory fell to his knees. Tank got into his car and left the area as Rory stayed their down holding his stomach.

"No… no… not like this." Rory muttered to himself. He forced himself to stand up, sending shockwaves of pain through his body. He then began to slowly walk towards the cul de sac, each step bringing him more pain.

* * *

Catherine threw her key ring into a bowl and immediately walked to her room and began to pack things. She quickly started to pack whatever she could, knowing she didn't have a lot of time since no one was safe. She walked into the bathroom and began to grab things. She immediately stopped when she thought she heard someone come into her house but she waved it off.

Catherine then grabbed her bag and began to walk out of her room and towards the front door but was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Her head began to throb as she looked up and saw Donny standing there, aiming a gun at her.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Donny asked.

"No." Catherine answered. She quickly grabbed Donny's leg and elbowed him in the back of the knee. He lost his balance and started to fall while Catherine picked herself up. She tried to grab the gun from Donny but he backhanded her across the face causing Catherine to hobble backwards.

"I'm not gonna regret doing this." Donny said as he ran at Catherine and tackled her into a chair, that fell over and he was on top of her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze as Donny stared down at her.

"At least you'll see Alexander." Donny said as he began to apply more pressure, causing Catherine to kick her feet around.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Leo drove the city with the windows of his car down while the song "'Till I Die" by MGK blared throughout the car. Leo was nodding his head to the song and stopped at a stop sign in the city. He looked around and saw a house being broken into and searched by a group of Spanish men.

"Fucking Aztecas." Leo said. He shook his head and was about to leave but the sight of Pablo stopped him. Images of Lil Mikey instantly flashed through Leo's head. Leo pulled the car over onto the side of the road and was just a couple houses away from the Aztecas. He counted how many there were and he began to pump himself up.

"I can take 'em." Leo said as he nodded. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a pistol, then cocking it back. "Fuck that nigga."

* * *

Carlos and Sarah were on their way to the airport in a hurry. They had taken the first car they saw outside of Sarah's house and immediately began to drive away. The two had run multiple red lights and avoided car crashes on their way to the south of the city.

"Where are we gonna' go?" Carlos asked as he made a quick right into another lane. Sarah was holding onto the dashboard and was digging her nails into it.

"We could go across the county. Liberty City?" Sarah asked.

"That could work." Carlos said. He nodded to himself and turned again. This time, as soon as he turned a large van came out of nowhere and hit their car in the side of it. The impact of the crash sent Carlos and Sarah flying through the air. They landed on the hood of their car and Sarah was seeing everything blurry after the crash. Carlos began to bleed from his head and the two hung there as multiple men surrounded their destroyed vehicle. Carlos' door was forced open and he was pulled out and Sarah was at the same time. Carlos was propped up against the car and was staring Jorge right in the eyes.

"Hello puta." Jorge said as he punched Carlos in the stomach. Sarah was brought over right next to him and the two had guns instantly aimed on them. Sarah's face filled with fear as Carlos continued to stare at Jorge.

"You're gonna regret this." Carlos said to Jorge. Jorge just smiled and pulled out his revolver. Carlos quickly kicked him in the knee and then followed up with a punch to the chin. He then grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her as he began to run. Jorge's men began to move but Jorge stopped them.

"He's mine." Jorge said as he ran after the two towards the Los Santos river.

* * *

"So he owns that whole place?" Heath asked as Colton drew up a map of the city. Mitchell was leaning against the wall, peeking over Colton's shoulder while he nodded to Heath.

"He plans on using this place a last defense in a way. He had set up to use a private army and have them guarding every single floor. Then he'll be waiting on the roof for a helicopter to come in and save him." Colton said. "But that's only if he loses his allies, meaning the gangs."

"So we just take them out and he starts to go to plan B." Maxine said.

"Exactly." Colton said. "We just need to take out his assets and then corner him into this building."

"I have a feeling Leo and Alex are out helping us in that department. Unintentionally." Mitchell said. "We haven't heard from them in a while but I know they haven't left the city."

"So we wait for one of them to get in contact." Heath said.

"Then we go for the Mayor." Colton said as he continued to sketch out the Mayor's escape route.

* * *

Leo stepped out of his car and held the gun, ready to fire at the first sign of a conflict. He slowly approached the house being checked and once he got close enough, the Aztecas began to recognize him.

"Come and get me bitches." Leo said to himself. He lifted up the pistol and began to fire at the Aztecas coming his way. He had counted nine in total along with Pablo, and five were going towards him. He shot each one, sending them to the ground clutching at where the bullet hit. Eventually Leo's gun ran out of ammo and he had taken down seven guys, easily. They hadn't expected someone to come after them so they had not brought a lot of weapons. The weapons they had brought were inside the house.

"Fuck with the big bad Leo." Leo said to himself as he gave a half-smile to one of the guys dying on the ground. He walked towards the house and picked up a pistol on the ground. He cocked that one back and peeked his head inside the house, seeing two guys coming towards him. Leo quickly popped out from hiding and shot both men in the head before walking farther into the house. Pablo appeared out of one of the side rooms, slamming Leo into the wall. The gun fell out of Leo's hand and Pablo put his arm onto Leo's neck and started pushing.

"Fucking idiot." Pablo said as he put more pressure onto Leo's neck. Leo quickly brought his knee up and connected it with Pablo's stomach. Pablo let go of Leo and stumbled backwards while Leo rubbed his throat. Leo looked up and moved to the side just in time to avoid a punch. Pablo's fist went right through the wall and Leo's eyes nearly shot out of his head.

"That's some next level shit nigga. What the fuck?!" he yelled. Pablo ripped his arm out of the wall and elbowed Leo in the face. He then picked up the gun and aimed it at Leo who pulled out a knife and swung it at Pablo's hand. Pablo yelled in pain and dropped the gun as he grabbed his arm and saw a large cut form and blood started pouring out. Leo then shoved the knife into Pablo's stomach. He then pulled it out and stabbed him again, doing this over and over quickly. Pablo hunched over and fell onto Leo and Leo pushed him down onto the ground.

"That was for Mikey, fucking bitch." Leo said. He kicked Pablo in the side of his body and then walked out the door. "Adios nigga."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Catherine's face turned purple as Donny continued to hold her down to the ground, squeezing his hands tighter and tighter around her throat. Catherine looked to her right and saw a TV remote lying there and she reached out and grabbed it. She slammed it down onto Donny's head multiple times until he eventually let go of her throat and grabbed his head. Catherine took multiple deep breaths as she called to the corner of her apartment and lied there. She pulled out her phone and looked at the slip of paper Alex had given her. She began to dial a number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Pick up. Pick up." Catherine said in a dry raspy voice as Donny stood up and walked towards her. Donny grabbed her hair and she responded by swinging her leg upward and connecting with Donny's groin. He immediately dropped to his knees and the call went to a voicemail. Catherine angrily hung up the phone and stood up. She punched Donny across the face and then grabbed him by his hair.

"Let go you fucking bitch!" Donny yelled at her. Catherine slammed his head into the wall and a cut formed on his head. Blood started to slowly drip down Donny's forehead as Catherine slammed his head into the wall again. A bigger blood smear appeared this time around and Catherine took that as the time to stop. She let go of Donny and his body fell forward, using the wall to hold himself up.

'I'm not going to kill you Donny. I want you to suffer the consequences of what you've done." Catherine said as she began to back away and her phone went off.

"Fuck you bitch." Donny said as blood sprayed out of his mouth. He turned himself around and sat there, his face almost fully colored with blood. Catherine took out her phone and saw she had gotten a text from Maxine.

"If you are still in town, we could use your help. Meet us at this location." the text read. Catherine waited until she received the second text and left her apartment, leaving Donny there.

* * *

Alex stood there, holding the switch blade behind his back as Paul looked up from his desk. He raised an eyebrow at Alex who began to walk towards him. Paul stood up and seemed to tense his body, knowing something was coming. Alex pulled the blade out from behind the back and jumped over the desk, tackling Paul to the ground. He slammed the knife into the ground since Paul moved his head at the last second.

"You think you could kill me didn't you kid?" Paul asked. He punched Alex across the face and Alex got off of the Mayor. Paul stood up and dusted himself off as Alex held his jaw. Paul then grabbed Alex's head and slammed into the desk. He then kicked Alex in the stomach and pushed him into the wall.

"Where's the tough talk? The big swings? Got nothing now kid huh?" Paul asked as he punched Alex in the stomach repeatedly, throwing left and rights at him. Alex stood there, starting to hunch over as he felt like a human punching bag. Paul then hit Alex with an uppercut, sending a large amount of pain into his chin. Alex fell down to the ground and sat there as Paul smoothed his hair back and pressed a button on his desk.

"Lily, call my limo." Paul said as picked up something from his desk. He looked back at Alex and smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you again soon kid." He walked out of his office leaving Alex there, whose phone began to ring. Alex slowly pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?... Yeah I'm good… Okay, come meet me outside City Hall." Alex said. He hung up the phone and stood up, groaning in pain. He held his chin and his stomach as he walked out of the mayor office.

* * *

Tank was sitting in his house with his head in his hands. His pistol had been thrown across the house and he felt absolutely sick with himself. He looked up and wiped tears from his eyes and looked around.

"Fuck nigga. I can't believe I did that to you." Tank said to himself. He heard a knock on the door and cleaned up his face with his hands. He stood up and opened the door and was shocked at the sight. Rory was standing there, his face drained of all life and his shirt was filled with blood.

"Oh what's up? You backstabbing bitch." Rory said as he punched Tank across the face. He then tackled Tank inside the house and began to use any strength that was left in him to punch Tank all over his body, as hard as he could. Tank responded by grabbing Rory's wounded stomach and applying pressure to it. Rory yelled out in pain as Tank threw him off of him and ran for his gun. He grabbed it and aimed it at Rory who was seething with anger and pain.

"Do it. Finish me off. Big bad Tank, killin' off his closest buds just to save his own neck." Rory said.

"Nigga I don't want to do this to you!" Tank yelled at him.

"Well it sure seems like you aren't stopping yourself. I'm dying anyway. Just put me out of my misery Theodore." Rory said to him.

"That's not my fucking name dog." Tank said. He cocked the gun as Rory stood up.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. We been boy's since how long? Birth? I always had your back Theodore. I was there protecting you when you couldn't defend yourself. I was there for you but now I see that our friendship was one sided. You became all big and bad, callin' yoself Tank just to seem like a tough guy." Rory said.

"Shut the fuck up man." Tank said.

"Shoot me! Shoot your best friend! Show you are the tough guy you say you are!" Rory hollered for him.

"I don't want to do that Rory!" Tank said back.

"Well I'm making you. It's me or you!" Rory said. He began walking towards Tank who then released the whole clip of ammo into Rory's body. Rory then fell forward and Tank caught him. "Make sure you free yourself from this life you got trapped in brother." Rory said to him.

"How do I do that?" Tank asked.

"Just do it. For me." Rory said as his eyes began to close and they didn't open up again. Tank held Rory there as sirens filled the air and started filling the cul de sac after a neighbor, not in the Ballas, had called the cops for a gunshot.

* * *

Carlos and Sarah ran down to the Los Santos river and had wide open range to try and run. Jorge, however, was right behind them and had a weapon in his hand unlike those two. Carlos looked around and didn't see anywhere the two of them could hide. As he did this, time was wasted and Jorge caught up with the two, tackling Carlos to the ground. In the struggle, Carlos had hit the gun out of Jorge's hand but Jorge still had the advantage.

"Think you could escape this cabron?" Jorge said to Carlos. He punched Carlos across the face, the rings he wore giving him a big advantage. Carlos watched spit fly out of his mouth when he was punched and thought he could taste blood. Jorge punched him again as Sarah stood there watching.

"Stop this!" she yelled at him.

"Shut up puta! You're next!" Jorge yelled as he looked back at her. He turned back around and punched Carlos again. Jorge then put both of his hands on Carlos' throat and dug his thumbs into Carlos' neck. Carlos began to kick around as Jorge continued to further the pressure and Sarah started to cry. She looked around and saw Jorge's revolver lying on the ground, and she realized what she had to do.

"It's time I put an end to the stupid rat. The pathetic excuse for an Azteca." Jorge said as Carlos let out a small breath and couldn't get anything back in. Jorge smiled down at him while Sarah walked up behind him. She held the revolver in her hand and fired it, sending a bullet right into Jorge's neck. Her crying became worse as Jorge fell to the side and began to choke on blood while Carlos backed away and took multiple deep breaths. Sarah dropped the gun and Carlos instantly grabbed it and tucked it into his pants.

"It's okay!" Carlos said as he walked up to Sarah and she instantly hugged him and started crying into his chest. "Shh, it's okay." Carlos repeated to her and stroked her hair.

* * *

"Here is my stop." Paul said as the limo stopped. Paul walked out of the limo and was outside a large construction site that could have been at least 20 stories high. Camouflage cars were parked all over and men stood around the area wielding multiple types of high tech guns. They wore combat gear and bulletproof vest and nodded at Paul as he walked by them.

"Make sure no one reaches roof level." Paul said to one of the Sergeants. He nodded to Paul who got into an elevator on the side of the site and began to go up. He smiled to himself, thinking he had escaped. Meanwhile, across the street, Heath had been hiding out in a car with a set of binoculars. He had them trained on Paul and then smiled to himself.

"It's on." Heath said as he talked into a walkie talkie. "Let's end this."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Mitchell and Colton each grabbed a bag of weapons as Carlos and Sarah walked in the front door. Mitchell could tell right away that Sarah had been crying but she shook her head at him and he let it go for the time being.

"We came as soon as you called." Carlos said. Mitchell nodded and tossed him a bag. Carlos caught it and saw sticky bombs inside. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Mitchell. "Did you toss me a bag full of explosives?!"

"They aren't armed yet so calm down." Colton said as walked past him and outside to a car that had it's trunk open.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she walked over to Maxine.

"Me and you are staying here." Maxine said. Sarah looked at Mitchell who gave an authoritative nod and she looked down at her feet.

"Alex would attempt to kill me if I let you go Maxine. And I'm not letting my sister get involved in my problem." Mitchell said. Sarah nodded to show she understood. Mitchell turned his attention to Carlos who was extremely confused.

"Let's go homie." Mitchell said. "You're driving." Mitchell told Carlos as he walked by him to the car. He placed his bag of weapons in the car and got into the passenger seat while Colton was sitting in the backseat.

"I'll be back mi amor." Carlos said as he winked at Sarah. She just smirked and shook her head as he left the house and placed the bag of bombs in the back seat with Colton. He got into the driver's seat, turned the key, and took off.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up man." Alex said as he got into Leo's car. Bruises had began to form on Alex's face and Leo's eyebrows were raised while his mouth was hanging open.

"Jesus nigga you look terrible." Leo said. He started the engine and shook his head. "Where we goin'?" Alex pulled out his phone and showed Leo the address and he nodded. The two started heading towards the meetup point, as silence filled the car.

"I killed CK."

"I killed Pablo." The two said at nearly the same time. Leo's eyes went wide and Alex turned his head to look at him. "Damn nigga, seems like we've been busy."

Alex laughed and combed his hair back with his hand. "I guess so." he said as he stared out the window. "I was close to getting him. I just wasn't fast enough."

"You talkin' 'bout the mayor?" Leo asked. "Man don't piss and moan over that. We 'bouta put a cap in that bitch's ass right now."

"What about Rory? Tank? Jorge? We still would have to worry about them." Alex said.

"If we can take out this dude, those guys will go right after eachother. So let's focus on the mayor." Leo said. Alex nodded and silence yet again took over.

* * *

Catherine pulled up next to a small convenience store and got out of her car. She could see Heath leaning against a black Bravado Buffalo and he kept looking both ways, probably expecting someone. Catherine began to walk up to him and he looked in her direction. She waved and he smiled at her.

"Thought you skipped town pretty lady." Heath said.

"If you're gonna flirt it can wait until after this." Catherine said. Heath seemed to have a look of defeat wash over his face but he quickly negated that by smiling again.

"The others are coming soon." Heath said.

"What exactly are we doing?" Catherine asked. Heath chuckled and pointed to the large construction site. Catherine looked at it and Heath told her the plan.

"We are destroying that." Heath said. Just then, Mitchell's car pulled up and the three passengers got out. Mitchell pulled out a weapon bag and handed an Assault Rifle to Catherine and Colton. He then handed each a pistol, giving one to Heath and Carlos as well.

Leo and Alex pulled up right after and walked over to the others, being handed the same weapons as Colton and Catherine.

"It's a fucking reunion ain't it." Mitchell said as he looked at everyone.

"Aw don't go gettin' all sappy on me white dude." Leo said as he smiled at him. He cocked the Assault Rifle and Alex did the same. Everyone looked at the large construction building and saw a figure standing on the roof, and they all felt as though that the figure was staring right back at them.

"So the plan exactly is?" Alex asked. Mitchell looked at him and everyone else in the circle they had formed.

"Heath and Carlos you got bomb duty. Plant those fuckers all around the base of the construction site. Any support beams, double bomb those. Catherine and Leo you'll be the front force. You are taking the private army on each floor. You'll be a distraction."

"Gee thanks." Catherine said.

"Me, Alex, and Colton will take the elevator up, which is expected. But I doubt he'd kill us right away without going on some big boring speech. Kill everyone that you can. These fuckers put us through hell, not a walk through the park."

"I could use one of those after all this." Colton said with a snicker. Everyone looked at him and he seemed to feel attacked. "I can't make sarcastic jokes too?"

"It doesn't seem right." Alex said.

"Ah let the guy have his moment." Mitchell said. "Now here's some advice. Avoid bullets. And if you die I got one thing to say, fight it. No one is dying here, because if you do I'll resurrect you myself and kill you again."

"Alright grandpa let's get a fucking move on." Alex said with a smile. Mitchell slapped him in the back of the head and began to walk towards the construction site. The group of seven walked in one straight line, holding weapons or bags of bombs. As they got closer to the construction site, Colton and Mitchell got down on one knee and began to fire at the private army that was in sight.

Carlos and Heath ran into the gated off area and took cover while Alex and Catherine ducked behind a pile of wood set up. Leo kneeled down next to Mitchell and Colton and began to fire as well. Alex and Catherine poked their heads up one after the other, shooting when they had a shot available. Soldiers on the first level began to fall down, not realizing what was happening.

"Alex, let's move!" Mitchell shouted out. He and Colton ran to the elevator which was on the opposite side of where Alex was.

"Don't die." Catherine said with a smile and she began to fire at the private army. Alex stood up and sprinted after Mitchell, reaching the elevator. The three entered it as Leo ran over and slid next to to Catherine. Heath and Carlos ran underneath the first floor where it was being held up by concrete pillars.

"This may take a lot of bombs." Carlos said.

"We got plenty amigo. Don't worry." Heath said with a smile. He dropped his bag while Carlos dropped his and the two began to run around the bottom.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

"Not really but it's now or never." Catherine said. Leo ran over to the ramp that took you to the first floor. He slowly crouch walked up and saw that only a few men were left and they were retreating to the second floor. Catherine ran up with him as they walked over to a ramp that led up to the second floor.

"Here goes nothing." Leo said as he began to walk up the second ramp.

"Wanna rock paper scissors for who gets the killing shot?" Alex asked the other two as the elevator slowly went upward.

"I get the final shot." Colton said.

"Fuck both of you. I get to kill this prick." Mitchell said. Alex shook his head as the elevator came to a stop and the three readied their guns.

"Don't die boys." Mitchell said as the doors slowly slid open and the three slowly walked out.

Gunfire filled the air, from the bottom of the building all the way to the top floor of it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Alex was pulled away from Mitchell and felt a gun get pressed to his temple immediately. Behind him was Paul smiling wickedly. He started backing up with Alex, heading towards a large yellow "H" painted on the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Mitchell yelled at Paul as he ducked behind pieces of wood. Paul still had members of his private army up here, and Mitchell wasn't risking a peaceful negotiation. Colton had left right when they got off the elevator, going on the very edge of the floor and slowly walking along the ledge to the other end of the roof.

"This is to make sure I get away safely." Paul said as he was officially behind his gunmen.

"Give Alex back and maybe I won't shove this gun up your ass!" Mitchell shouted.

"You see, that's not going to get your friend back." Paul said as he tightened his grip around Alex's neck.

"Alright we can talk civilly then." Mitchell said. "Why did you do all this?"

"Power Mitchell. Power and money. I didn't expect you people though. I was hoping I had hired men to take care of you. But Lance was incompetent, Tank was too stupid, and Jorge was egotistical." Paul said.

"Yeah he's the egotistical one." Alex said as he tried to take Paul's arm off of his neck.

"Why me though? What did I have to do with this?" Mitchell asked as he looked up and leveled his gun on the wood. He aimed down at the sight and tried to mark out anyway to do this without getting Alex and himself killed.

"You were a failsafe. I have you take out my targets so my plan can move forward… If I'm suspected I turn the attention toward the retired hitman." Paul said. "No hard feelings, but you were nothing but a distraction for the cops."

"That boosts my ego." Mitchell said as he shook his head. He aimed down his sights again and had his aim set on one of the soldier's head. His finger hovered over the trigger and he took a deep breath.

* * *

"Keep shooting!" Catherine yelled as her and Leo were up to the third floor now. They kept making the private army retreat. Leo's gun ran out of ammo and he tossed it to the ground. He saw two men running up to the fourth floor and decided to stop them. He pulled out his pistol, got up, and ran after them.

He shot one in the back, causing him to fall. Leo then tackled the other one to the ground and grabbed his gun from him. He shot the man in the chest multiple times and stood back. Catherine ran over and slammed the butt of her gun into the first man's head, making sure he stayed down.

"How many floors do we have?" Leo asked as he cocked his new gun and put the pistol back in a holster.

"About sixteen." Catherine said nodding her head. Blood flew out of her shoulder as a bullet went through it and she fell to the ground from the impact. Leo looked up and saw one of the private army men, who worked for the company named Merryweather, standing there aiming a pistol. Leo took long to pick up his gun, but a bullet going through the man's head saved him. He looked back down at Catherine who was holding her shoulder with one hand and a pistol with the other.

"That's gonna leave a scar." Catherine said as Leo helped her to her feet. The two gathered themselves and slowly began to creep up the ramp leading to the fourth floor.

* * *

"This one is going to need quite a few." Heath said as he pushed his glasses up with his finger. He took out a sticky bomb and placed it on the concrete pillar. Carlos then put one on it and Heath put another. Each put three on the pillar and began to run around the base level again.

"My bag is getting close to empty hermano." Carlos said as he continued to place bombs all over the walls and support beams. Heath saw he had one bomb left and put the last one on the roof to the first floor.

"Place the rest and I'll radio in." Heath said. Carlos nodded and began to look around looking for a good place to put them.

"I got an idea." Carlos said as he smiled. He ran up to the first floor and started activating the bombs and throwing them on the roof to the second floor. Heath stayed on ground level, waiting for Carlos to finish as the gunfire didn't stop.

* * *

"Don't even think about it Mitchell." Paul said as he pushed the gun into Alex's temple. Alex gritted his teeth and Mitchell stood up, keeping the gun aimed on a soldier. He began to walk closer to Alex and Paul and saw Colton appearing from behind the two.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want boss man. You don't control me." Mitchell said.

"That's what you think. I own this city! I am in control of everything that happens. Everyone I've been in contact with, I know what they are going to do because it's what I want." Paul said. Mitchell saw Colton was running out of wall and he needed to do something soon. "Do you get what I'm saying Mitchell? I pull the strings!"

"Good thing there are no strings on me." Colton said. Paul turned around in shock and received a fist to his face. His army started to turn as well and that's when Mitchell began to shoot down each one of them. Alex moved away from Paul while Mitchell and Colton moved towards him.

"What was that you were saying about Lance?" Colton asked. Paul smirked at him, still not showing fear even with death right in front of his face.

"I killed the fat bastard. He wasn't a team player. Neither are you, you pathetic piece of shit." Paul said. Colton punched Paul again who started to laugh. He quickly aimed the gun at Mitchell and fired three times. He was hit in his left shoulder, chest, and stomach. Mitchell dropped to the ground. Paul then grabbed Colton and pushed him against the unstable wall and aimed the gun at his head. Meanwhile, one of Paul's last men pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Mitchell who was pulling one out himself.

The world seemed to slow down to Alex as he looked back and forth at Paul and Colton and the at Mitchell and the army officer. He felt panic take over and he began to freeze, not knowing who to help. The one thing that began to snap him out of his frozen state was Mitchell yelling at him.

"Save Colton!" Mitchell shouted in slow motion. Alex looked at Mitchell and then ran to Paul and pulled him off of Colton, as a bullet fired out of Paul's gun and just missed Colton's head. The army man fired a shot into Mitchell's right shoulder and Mitchell shot him in his head immediately after. The man fell on top of Mitchell while Alex and Paul fell to the ground.

"Come on kid, show me what you got." Paul said as he punched Alex in the face and Alex fired right back. Paul then grabbed Alex's head and slammed into the wall, causing Alex to get off of him. Paul stood up and picked up his golden pistol and aimed it at Colton again.

"This is the same gun that killed Lance. Looks like it will be used to kill disappointment number two as well." Paul said. He felt something pierce his stomach and then something else pierce his chest. He looked forward to see Alex aiming a pistol at him.

"That good enough for you?" Alex asked.

* * *

"Don't die on me!" Catherine shouted as her and Leo were now on the seventh floor. They had resulted to picking up the dead gunmen's weapons after running out of ammo. This floor was different than the others. All the men that had retreated had made their way here, making the odds for Catherine and Leo terrible.

"We should just fall back now. We've distracted 'em long enough." Leo said.

"Not until we get an okay sign from Alex!" Catherine said as she ducked behind a pile of cinderblocks and reloaded her gun. Leo continued to fire as they were officially trapped between the large number of men and the exit.

"I just don't want anybody else to die." Leo said as he ducked as well and started reloading his pistol.

"You think I do?" Catherine asked.

"Well no. But, if we stick around longer, the chances of our death increase." Leo said. He blind fired the pistol, not bothering to look up. Catherine shook her head.

"You can run. If I go down it'll be worth it." Catherine said as she popped her head up again and began to fire. Leo looked at her as if she was crazy. He shook his head as a bullet flew by his ear and he heard a buzzing noise. He blinked a couple of times and thought he was going crazy.

"Don't pussy out now Leonard." Jesse said to him in his head.

"We didn't die for that shit nigga." Lil Mikey said after Jesse.

"You wanted to get out of the gang life, well you did. And now you got the family you always been lookin' for. Don't lose them because you want to run." Jesse said. Leo shook his head, getting the voices away and he looked down at the gun in his hands. He poked his head up and stayed next to Catherine, firing his gun along with her.

* * *

Paul dropped to his knees and looked at Colton and Alex who stood in front of him. He laughed to himself as he wiped a small amount of blood up with his finger and stared at it. He shook his head and turned around. He saw he was on the edge of the open area of the floor. He stared out at the city and saw the sun setting down on it.

"Ain't it beautiful. My city… This is my Goddamn city. Always will be." Paul said as he smiled to himself.

"Hey Mayor Madden." Paul heard from behind him. He turned around, still on his knees. He looked up and saw Mitchell staring down at him with Alex and Colton on either side of him.

"Didn't you hear? You've been impeached." Mitchell said. He kicked Paul in the chest and sent him off the edge of the building, plummeting towards the ground. Paul looked behind him, his eyes going wide as he saw fear for the first time.

* * *

Catherine and Leo continued to stand their ground, but a body flying by the floor took everyone by surprise. Catherine and Leo looked at each other and immediately began to run down the floors, knowing what was coming next.

"Fuck fuck fuck, we gotta move." Leo said as jumped off the ramp onto the ground. He dropped his weapons and continued sprinting as Catherine was right behind him. The private army had slowly followed them down, thinking they might be getting led into a trap. Once Leo and Catherine had reached the third floor they jumped off the side of the building and landed in a large pile of sand and dirt, which helped break the fall. They looked back as the building began to erupt in explosions as screams could be heard and the floors began to collapse one by one as the base of it was demolished.

* * *

Heath and Carlos stared up at the building waiting for some sort of sign on when to blow it. Heath held the trigger in his hand and was sitting down on the ground while Carlos leaned against a dump truck that was parked in the construction area. As they were staring up they saw something flying down towards them at an increasing speed. The object landed on the ground with a huge splat and Heath nearly threw up at the sight.

"Holy fucking shit!" Heath yelled.

"Was that?!" Carlos yelled as he ran up next to Heath who was now standing. Carlos looked away and covered his mouth. Heath pushed the button, triggering the explosives as he too turned away from Paul Madden's destroyed body lying on the ground.

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Colton said as he grabbed Paul's golden pistol and began walking back to the elevator. Mitchell and Alex stared down just a bit longer to see Paul hit the ground. When he did, Alex flinched and turned away while Mitchell smiled to himself. His hands were covering two of the four bullet wounds on his body.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Mitchell said as he hobbled towards the elevator. He kept walking as Alex was in front of him and all of a sudden he collapsed onto the ground. His shirt was drenched in blood and Alex looked back at him.

"Come on man don't do this now. We almost made it out." Alex said as he knelt down next to Mitchell. He tried helping him up, but Mitchell had no strength and made it difficult for Alex. Colton turned around and shook his head.

"Let's go you old sack of shit." Colton said as he helped Mitchell up. Him and Alex carried Mitchell over to the elevator and the three got in. The whole building began to rumble as the elevator doors closed. They began to slowly go down as the building began to crumble and the elevator was effected as well. It soon began to go faster and faster towards the ground and as it went down, Mitchell had fallen over again, Colton's head smashed into the metal and Alex banged his head on the back wall. Before they crashed Alex felt his life flash before his eyes and once they hit the ground, everything had gone black for him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER** Alex stood in front of a tombstone, holding Maxine's hand. He was staring at the ground, scratching the back of his head. He had a bandage wrapped around it after the final showdown with Mayor Madden. He remembered only a few memories about what happened after the elevator had crashed.

After the crash everything had gone black. Alex remembered that he would flash in and out of consciousness. One of things he remembered seeing was Leo, Catherine, Heath and Carlos rushing to break them out of the elevator which was stuck in the ground. Most of the images were blurry to Alex but one image that stayed in his head was the image of Colton's head bleeding an unhealthy amount and Mitchell unconscious losing more blood than he could afford. He remembered being pulled out by Catherine while Leo and Carlos grabbed Mitchell and Heath took Colton out of the elevator.

Alex shook his head, shaking away the memories and looked up at the tombstone. He could feel himself becoming emotional and Maxine squeezed his hand. Alex used his free hand to his eyes and he sniffled as he looked around the cemetery.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. It's not what I thought would go down. You shouldn't have died man. I could've stopped him somehow… if I just acted quicker or maybe was smarter. At least now your at peace, even though you'd probably be here. We did it though, that's what matters. They're all defeated." Alex said as he went back to staring at the headstone. "Rest in peace bro."

Alex covered his eyes with his free hand as Maxine rubbed his back. Alex heard someone approaching from behind him and quickly wiped away the tears that were forming. He blinked a few times and acted like he was fine as the person stood behind him and Maxine.

"Let's get the hell out of here kid." the person said. Alex turned around to see Mitchell with crutches in between his arms. Alex nodded at him and looked at the tombstones around the one he was talking to.

Catherine stood up from looking at Alexander Well's tombstone, leaving a rose on it. Leo stood up from Jesse's and Lil Mikey's and bumped his chest, kissing his fist, and giving the tombstones a peace sign. Alex then looked over at Colton, who as well had a bandage wrapped around his head. He was a mess as he sat in front of Lance's grave and couldn't keep himself together.

"It'll be fine. He'll get back to us when he's ready." Mitchell said. Alex nodded and everyone began to walk to their car where Carlos, Heath, and Sarah were waiting. The group got into the car and left the cemetery.

Colton stood up from the grave and wiped his nose as he walked to his own private car that was parked outside the cemetery. He got in and began to drive to where the bigger houses were in Los Santos. He drove slowly and finally pulled up outside one of the houses and the gates inside opened for him. He drove his car in and parked it in the driveway. Colton got out and walked up a marble path that led to the front door of the house. He raised his fist to knock but the door swung open. Colton looked down and saw a little kid standing there.

"Uncle Colton!" the kid screamed. A woman jogged over to the door and told her son to go and play. She stepped outside of the house and closed the door slightly.

"Did you ever find him?" she asked Colton. Colton stared at the ground and started to shake his head.

"Lily… I'm sorry." Colton said. He looked up to see Lance's wife began to cry as she placed both hands on her face. Colton brought her in for a hug and she began to cry uncontrollably into his shoulder.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER Alex was walking around his new house. It was bright and early in the morning and he had just gotten out of bed. The reason he had a new house was because Mitchell was able to buy him one at a cheap price that was closer to everyone and not on the opposite end of town.

As Alex walked around, he went to the front door and opened it checking for the mail. He pulled a large bundled stack of papers out of the mailbox and began to flip through them.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Advertisment. And… what's this?" Alex asked as he pulled out an envelope that only said the word 'Alex' on it. He ripped it open and pulled out a letter and began to read it to himself.

 _Yo man, how's it going? I've been hearing some rumors about you and I hope it's true. Went from a drug dealing junkie to a cold blooded killer. What a fucking switch, huh? Anyway, I don't wanna waste your precious time. Who knows what you could be doin', probably out killing some dudes. I know a man always needs to make money and I want you to know if you need some work I got you bro. Don't forget you are always apart of this Family. Peace out bitch._

 _-BR_

Alex stared at the letter and cracked his neck. He crumbled it up and stuffed it into his pocket as Maxine walked out of the bedroom wearing only a long t-shirt. She kissed Alex's cheek and he smiled while she walked to the kitchen. He pulled the crumpled letter out again and burned it over a candle that was lit. He then joined Maxine in the kitchen, the initials all that was on his mind.

* * *

And in other news, Donny Parker, a well known and formerly respected cop, and a man that goes by the name Tank, the leader of the gang named the Ballas' have been arrested and are being sentenced to life in prison for the crimes they committed on the city. Neither have talked about accomplices but even if they did, it wouldn't help them out in anyway.

Catherine smiled to herself as she turned off the car radio and continued driving. She looked down at the time and shook her head.

"Shit I'm gonna be late." she scorned herself. She made a quick turn with her car and parked in front of a restaurant. She got out of the car, wearing a slim black dress. She saw her date standing outside the restaurant wearing a suit, and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"You look stunning." Heath told her.

"Thank you. You clean up nice as well." Catherine said as she smiled. Heath opened the door for her and Catherine walked in. She decided to give Heath a chance, even though her heart didn't feel into it. Deep down she knew she wanted to be with someone else, but that wasn't an option for her.

* * *

Sarah woke up and turned her head to see Carlos walk into the bedroom holding a tray full of food. He smiled at her and she propped herself on her elbows as Carlos set the tray down. She smiled back at him and stared at the food while Carlos laid back down next to her.

"Enjoy mi amor. You deserve the best." Carlos said as he leaned his head back. Sarah turned to him and placed her hands on both of his cheeks. She kissed him and smiled at him after she backed away.

"Trust me I have the best." Sarah said as she stood up. She pulled on some jeans and put on a t-shirt while Carlos continued to lay there.

"Barbecue tonight right?" Carlos asked.

"That's correct." Sarah said. Carlos stared at the breakfast he had made for her and raised an eyebrow.

"That'll get cold you know." Carlos said as he chuckled. Sarah shook her and smiled. She picked up the fork and took a big bite out of the omelet that sat there. She then put the fork down and walked out of the bedroom to start preparing for the barbecue. "That works too." Carlos said as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep again.

* * *

"I'm home granny!" Leo yelled as he walked into his grandmother's house. He dropped his keys on a table and looked around. He walked into a hall that led to multiple rooms. He took a right and look into his grandmother's bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully. Leo smiled at this and walked out to the living room. He turned the TV on and saw Tank being placed in the back of a police cruiser while Rory's body was carried out of his house on a stretcher. Leo turned up the volume and sat down, listening to the reporter.

"Police were called to the scene when a neighbor in the area heard gunshots go off. The arrived to see the gang member who goes by Tank, kneeling next to the deceased. Reports from witnesses say that the two had always been good friends but no one knows what caused Tank to turn on the victim. We hope to have more updates on this story at a later time."

"Damn he fucking killed Rory." Leo said as he was in shock. "I don't know how he can live with himself right now." Leo shook his head and looked down at his gold watch. It was later in the afternoon than he expected and he jumped up. He wrote an explanation of his absence down on a piece of paper and left it next to his sleeping grandmother. He then walked outside, got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

"I don't get why I have to do this physical therapy bullshit. It's not like I'm still on crutches." Mitchell complained as he sat in the passenger seat of Colton's car. Colton had been listening to Mitchell nag ever since he picked him up from his appointment and the two had been heading out to Blaine County, which is where Carlos and Sarah now lived. The sun was now setting over the city and Mitchell had felt a peace come over him in recent months.

"Are we late?" Mitchell asked he changed the subject for Colton's benefit. Colton nodded in response and started to speed up the car, not wanting to keep the others waiting. Mitchell then heard his phone go off and he pulled it out of his pocket. He tapped the screen of it with a lot of force and nothing happened.

"How the hell do you work these stupid things?" Mitchell yelled at his phone.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Colton said as he pulled up to a red light and banged his head on the wheel.

* * *

Mitchell and Colton arrived at Carlos and Sarah's house where multiple cars were parked outside. Mitchell got out first and walked over to a small fence that led to the backyard. He walked through it and Colton followed and the two joined everyone else who were sitting around a large table set up.

Alex was sitting with Maxine on his right and Catherine on his left. Next to Catherine was Leo, and he had two open seats next to him. Since Leo was the end seat Heath and Carlos would sit opposite Alex and Maxine while Sarah sat at the head of the table.

Everyone smiled and talked to each other and they had actually grown into a second family for everyone there. They had been gathering like this twice a month now, catching up with each other on things that were going on in their lives. Alex had his arm around Maxine's shoulder and was talking to Leo across the table.

"So you saw about Tank? They finally gave him a sentence after three months of being in custody." Leo said.

"I guess all the crimes came back to bite him in the ass." Catherine said, joining into the conversation.

"Donny is gone too." Colton said as Catherine smiled at hearing the words be said. Everyone began to talk over each other again, but the sound of a police siren caught everyone's attention. They all turned their heads as a cop walked into the yard.

"Sir, you are under arrest." the officer said. Mitchell looked at Alex, who looked at Leo who looked at Heath and Carlos. The officer walked behind Carlos and forced him to stand up, as ange filled Carlos.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"My job." the officer said as he placed handcuffs onto Carlos.

"What am I being arrested for?"

"You've been linked to numerous crimes and until we can prove otherise, we need to takr you in." the officer said.

"I haven't done nothing cabron!" Carlos tried to explain. The officer wasn't having any of it though. He pushed Carlos forward and took him out of the backyard as everyone stared on except for Sarah and Heath who ran after him. They stopped at the fence to see Carlos already in the back seat and the officer had driven away. Alex, Maxine, Catherine, Leo, Mitchell, and Colton joined the two and stared at the cop car as it drove away.

 **END EPISODE ONE**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading if you made it all the way through! An Episode 2 will be coming soon. I don't know when exactly but I have a time range of about 1-2 months for when it would start. If you have anyone questions about the story feel free to ask and see ya :).


End file.
